


Red Letter

by XxSynthetic_CyanidexX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, originalshipping - Freeform, polishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX/pseuds/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were the most beautiful monster I ever had the pleasure of meeting...however, with one fatal touch, you ruined me." A normal happy life was all that the crimson-eyed boy desired, yet it would always be out of reach. The demons of his mind would always be there to remind him that normality was never something he would possess. Original and Polishipping. Implied rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It wasn’t as if Red’s strange behaviour magically materialised overnight, and caused everyone he loved and cared about to worry over him.

No, in fact these weird behaviour patterns had come to life during his childhood years, and had full taken flight by the time he had become a teenager. The crimson-eyed social recluse had not always been this way, in fact when he was juvenile and naïve he acted pretty much how a normal child would behave.

Define normal, you say?

Red, just like any other child had a best friend, who would have walked to the ends of the Earth and back just to get him his favourite chocolate bar, and a loving family who doted on him hand and foot. To most kids that lived in quaint Pallet Town that type of lifestyle was perfect. Well…almost.

“I know, let’s play hide and seek!” A boisterous, 7 year old, emerald-eyed boy, named Green yelled out to his best friend, who was sitting down on the grass, aimlessly destroying clumps with his fingers.

“Hide and seek?” The younger boy replied simply, gazing up at the figure of his childhood friend. Green nodded enthusiastically. Having a Grandfather who was a well renowned Professor and a back garden that was in comparison to a nature reserve had it benefits sometimes.

“Yeah! It will be fun, and besides…there are loads of places to hide here!”

“I…don’t want to hide.” Red mumbled shyly, dark hair gently falling across his face, hiding his expression from teasing emerald eyes.

“Don’t be a wet blanket, Red! Trust me, it will be fun!”

A small frown crept its way onto the younger boy’s countenance, but without protesting further, he slowly got to his feet, taking time to ensure the grass did not stain his shorts.

“So…what do we do?” He asked nervously. Green placed his hands on his hips proudly, subconsciously puffing his chest out.

“Well, you go and hide somewhere in the back garden, I’ll count to ten and then come and find you.”

“You’ll…find me?” A bright smile flashed upon the older boy’s face.

“Duh! But, you have to promise to hide real good okay? I don’t want it to be easy.” Red shyly nodded, not fully understanding the whole game, but he knew he had to hide and not make it easy for Green. The issue was; Red had never played this game before. Was he supposed to hide, and wait until he was found?

“Okay then! I’ll count to ten!” Green announced, turning his back to the younger boy, who just stared in confusion. As he covered his eyes with his hands and started counting, it sent Red into a state of panic. What if he got it wrong, and Green was mad at him? The last thing he wanted was to infuriate the hot headed boy even more, so without giving himself much time to think he darted off into the wilderness, attempting to find a good enough hiding spot.

Once the count of ten had ended emerald eyes blinked to get used to the harsh sunlight once more. He glanced around the back garden, noticing that Red had darted off somewhere to hide, and now it was up to his great detective skills to find him.

“Ready or not, here I come!”

The task of finding Red, which to most people should have been relatively simple, was in fact a bind. The game had been going on for hours, well into the evening when the sun was starting to set and the sky became overcast with dark, ominous clouds. The brunette youth had cried out Red’s name repeatedly, asking him to come out, but to no avail.

What if something bad had happened to him out there? It seemed a logical reason, considering Red wasn’t that stupid to stay hidden for hours on end. So, there was only one thing for it. Green was forced to tell his Grandfather and his older sister, Daisy about the issue. As expected, they were furious, mainly because they too, were just as worried.

Red was in their care, and if anything bad happened to him it would be their fault. Red’s mother was over protective at the best of times, so if she found out about her reclusive son’s disappearance she was sure to ground him forever, and then Red and Green would never see each other. That was why it was agreed that no one should mention this to his mother, unless Red could not be found by nightfall.

Professor Oak scanned the open fields, wondering if Red had perhaps been stuck in one of the large trees in the reserve, and couldn’t get down. Daisy checked in all the Pokemon pens, double-checking all the bags of food, and the barrels of water for any sign of the elusive red-eyed boy. Nothing.

Green went further into the forest, which was situated at the back of the garden, a part that his Grandfather had always warned him about. The forest was unsafe and dangerous without your own Pokemon for protection, he knew that, but if Red was in the forest, he had to rescue him. It was his duty as his best friend.

“Red? Are you out there?” He called, cupping his hands around his mouth to make the sound echo as far as he could. How on Earth did Red manage this? It was a simple game of Hide and Seek, nothing too stressful, and yet it had resulted in hours of tireless searching.

Emerald eyes continued to scan his surroundings, only seeing masses of skinny winding trees, and overgrowing bushes on either side. Red was still nowhere to be seen, and deep inside he could feel his heart lurching with fear. What if he was badly hurt because of him? He could have been attacked by a wild Pokemon, or something.

“Red?! Answer me!” He shouted louder, receiving nothing but rapid flutters from Pidgey that were nesting in the trees, taking flight into the sky. The gloomy forest was deathly quiet, and it sent a cold shiver dancing down Green’s spine. The further he walked into the forest, the darker his surroundings became.

The sky above him was now obscured by tree canopies, and the bushes either side were starting to become laced with brambles, tugging viciously at the fabric of his trousers. He winced as one particular branch snagged at his leg, cutting into the skin.

“Oww…” He cursed, pulling the fabric free, and watching as blood soaked through his trousers. Great…his sister would definitely fuss over him now. Nevertheless, the valiant youngster continued plodding through the wilderness, in a desperate attempt to find his precious best friend. He just had to be out here somewhere.

“Red?! Where are you?!” He yelled, once again disturbing some bird Pokemon from a nearby tree, hearing their cries of distress and urgent flapping of angry wings. Instinctively he flinched at the sound, and came to stop in a clearing. Green took a deep breath, feeling very sweaty and grubby from walking through the dingy dark forest, and looked around aimlessly. Still no sign of Red.

“Where the hell did you go…?” The emerald-eyed boy groaned to himself, feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. He felt so guilty right now. It was his fault that Red ran away to hide, and obviously took the game too literally, but surely he knew it was just a game? Red didn’t honestly believe that he was supposed to hide from him forever, did he?

Then, the angry flapping noises continued, only closer this time. Green spun around on his heels, turning to look where the noise came from when his eyes widened in shock. A flock of furious Spearow were charging head first into him, cawing angrily into the sky, beaks, and claws ready to strike.

Fear completely consumed the emerald-eyed boy, leaving his body paralysed. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. What was he supposed to do? Out run them? Fight them off? Both were useless ideas, he was stuck with nowhere to go.

The horrible screeching sounds of the angry bird Pokemon neared, and the noise of their flapping sounded like they were merely inches away from tearing his eyes out. Instinctively Green knelt down, covering his head with his arms, praying that they wouldn’t hurt him too badly. He didn’t mean to disturb them from their sleep; he was worried over his best friend, and needed to make sure he was safe.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He yelled out desperately, feeling his whole body tremble with fear. He knew that Spearow weren’t renowned for their mercy, so apologising was futile. He just had to try and bear it as much as he could, and hope that they would get bored of terrorising him and leave him alone.

“Poliwag! Water Gun!”

Suddenly the sounds from the Spearow changed, from vicious caws, to frightened screeches. Nervously Green raised his head, watching as one by one the bird Pokemon were hit by the water blast, and retreated to the safety of the trees. Green breathed a sigh of relief, genuinely thankful that the Spearow had called off their assault.

“Green…what are you doing here?”

Just like that the young brunette turned to face the direction of that oh so familiar voice. Green eyes melted into pools of crimson, which just blinked curiously.

“Red?”

It was now he noticed that Red was not alone, and standing by his leg was a tadpole like Pokemon, which Green had seen photos of back at his Grandfather’s laboratory. The Pokemon, which was called Poliwag, seemed rather jovial about the encounter, and about being around Red. Was it a wild Poliwag?

“Red…why are you out here in the forest? You know what Gramps said about this place!” Green stood up, brushing the grass from his trousers as he stared at his best friend, who seemed vacant. It was like he didn’t understand what the issue was.

“You told me to hide…so I did.”

“You were gone for HOURS!” Once again, Red’s expression remained nonchalant, until he shrugged his shoulders briefly.

“I only did what you told me to do…” Not knowing what else to do the emerald-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Red, hugging him tightly, almost possessively.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

A small frown crept onto Red’s countenance, as he tried to understand what the big deal was. Green was really freaked out by his actions, and obviously worried. None of it made sense.

“We better go back…Gramps and Daisy are worried sick…”

“Um…what about Poliwag?” Red replied softly, moving away from the hug to look down at the small blue tadpole, who looked eager to follow Red and not stick around here. Green shrugged half-heartedly, not really knowing what the correct answer should be.

“Well, do you want to keep him?” The crimson-eyed boy crinkled his nose in thought, before his expression returned to that of indifference.

“I…don’t know.”

“Well, Poliwag looks happy to be around you. Maybe you should consider it at least.” Green was of course right. The water type was literally bouncing around happily at Red’s feet, and obviously had some sort of connection with him already.

“Poliiii~!” He cried happily, causing a small smile to appear on Red’s face. It was rare to see him smile nowadays. He always looked so confused with the world, trying desperately to understand all the mechanisms in his mind, figuring out why he couldn’t understand things like everyone else. Why simple words and phrases just sent him into a daze, when Green didn’t have this issue.

“Come on…” Green grabbed Red’s hand, refusing to let go just in case he decided to wander off and ‘hide’ again for another three hours. “Let’s go back.”

“What about Poliwag?”

“Take him with you. It looks like he wants to, anyway.” As Red knelt down to the water type he bounced happily into his arms, refusing to take no for an answer.

“Well, that settles it then. Looks like you got your first Pokemon early, Red. Congrats!” Green cheered, smiling as he squeezed his best friend’s hand. Red nodded, still not understanding why Poliwag wanted to tag along so much. He was a wild Pokemon, and he lived in the lake that was deep in the forest. Why would he forget all that just to be with Red?

The two boys and Poliwag walked back through the forest, trying to avoid all the nasty brambles that attacked Green the first time. Their hands remained locked together, refusing to separate, which only intrigued the crimson-eyed recluse. Was it normal to hold hands with someone? He was unsure about so many things right now. The whole issue with the Hide and Seek game sent his brain into overdrive.

It seemed that even the simplest of things were seemingly too stressful for Red, even playing childish games with his best friend were becoming out of hand. Why had he taken things too literally, and caused too much unnecessary pain? These questions were the first of many to take place in his head, and as the years progressed, it caused more questions to swim around his mind.

This behaviour wasn’t normal. Green didn’t behave this way. He didn’t act inappropriately, or get told off for saying things when he wasn’t meant to. He didn’t have a strict routine day in day out that he had to abide by; otherwise, his brain couldn’t handle it. He didn’t get confused by simple sayings and phrases and take things too literally. No, Green was normal.

Red, however, was not. Something was wrong, and it would take years for them to figure out the real reasons behind his behavioural patterns.


	2. Chapter One

When Red turned eight years old, it became apparent that his need for routine and stability was something of a must have. If the slightest thing was out of place, or if someone ruined his daily routine, he just couldn’t deal with it and his brain would go into overload, resulting in hours locked away in his room.

His mother had assumed it was just part of growing up, but when she witnessed how Green behaved around others, she came to realise that her precious boy was very different. Different in today’s society wasn’t something to be proud of, in fact it led to bullying and torment.

Thankfully, Red had his ever reliable and rather hot-headed best friend to kick ass whenever the local kids used to make fun of him. So what, Red was unlike most kids his age, it didn’t mean it was a bad thing. Okay, he needed routine in his life to be able to function properly. Wasn’t that a normal part of life?

Green was always so patient with Red, and his weird routines. He knew that he could only see Red on certain days, and at certain times to avoid freaking the crimson-eyed boy out. Those days were Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Not that the emerald eyed youth minded, he got to spend time with Red, and not traumatise him in the process. It was a win-win.

Today was Saturday, a day where Red stayed at Green’s place overnight. His grandfather, Professor Oak, was very willing to accommodate the socially awkward boy when his mother needed time to herself. Sometimes things became too stressful, and a little ‘me’ time was required. This was the reason why Green loved Saturdays. He got to spend the whole day with his best friend.

It was Red’s turn to choose a video game to play today, just like the routine went. First, Green would choose, and then it would be Red. The nervous youth stared at the stack of games that his best friend owned; feeling a little intimidated. He didn’t want to choose wrong, and make Green angry.

“Go on Red! Any game is fine!” The brunette assured him, smiling wildly as he swung his legs back and forth on his bed. Crimson eyes flickered from the image of his friend, to the stack of terribly unorganised games. One by one, he began pulling them out, inspecting their covers thoroughly, before creating a neat pile beside him, all in alphabetical order.

“Come on Red! We haven’t got all day!” The raven nervously picked up the next game in the pile and looked at the cover. It was a multiplayer driving game, and it looked like fun, so with that decided the smaller boy got up from the floor and plodded over to Green’s bed.

“This one…” He murmured, handing over the white case.

“Mario Kart?” Green muttered, emerald eyes looking deeply into crimson ones. Red nodded meekly, before sitting beside his friend, still feeling unsure about his decision, which caused him to chew on his fingernails.

“You do realise I am unbeatable in this game~” The older boy tormented, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Unbeatable?”

“Yeah! Ask Daisy! She hates playing this game with me. I always throw shells and banana skins at her.”

Red’s expression changed from neutral to confusion, and then to anxious. In his mind, the words Green said didn’t make sense. Why would he throw banana skins at Daisy? Had she upset him, or did he not like bananas?

“Red?”

The raven-haired boy blinked rapidly before realising that Green was staring at him, as if he wanted an answer, but of course, his own thoughts had consumed him. Weakly he shrugged his shoulders, eyes falling to the floor.

“We can play it…”

“Hey…don’t give me that look. I’ll go easy on you!”

The emerald-eyed boy jumped off the bed, and wandered over to the game console, case in hand. Red merely watched the figure of his childhood companion grab a second driver’s wheel and put the game into the console. 

Right now, Red’s mind was nothing more than a jumbled mess of probing questions, and longing answers. He was unsure if Green was being serious about the shells and banana skins, and it scared him a little. Should he be prepared to get hurt if he played this game? Involuntarily the smaller boy flinched when Green sat back down beside him, holding out the driver’s wheel.

“Are you alright?” He asked, watching as the crimson-eyed boy nodded weakly.

“Y-yeah…”

With nervous hands, he grabbed the wheel, unsure of what to do, or how to play the game. Green smiled brightly, revealing the small gap in his front teeth, before settling down to play the game. A look of concentration etched on his features, whilst Red seemed to be on another planet.

“Okay, you choose a character first, Red.” Green beamed happily, sitting back and letting his best friend pick. This panicked him slightly. There were too many choices, and he was unsure if one of them was the wrong option. He needed to be told this.

“Um…what would…you suggest?” He mumbled weakly, trying to stop his nervous disposition get the better of him.

“Well, I’m usually Bowser, so…you could be any of the others. Maybe Yoshi?”

Red frowned; feeling just as confused as he did before he asked for assistance, so he went for the obvious choice.

The one who wore red clothing, Mario.

“Okay then and I’ll be Bowser!” Green declared, picking his character and smirking in delight. The raven-haired boy bowed his head slightly as Green flicked through the variety of courses to race through. Who would have thought that playing a simple video game would cause so much hassle?

Red understood the concept to video games, and that they were supposed be fun and enjoyable. However, such a simple task was in comparison to climbing Mt Silver, with no supplies, and no equipment. He wanted to be able to be like Green, and enjoy the easy things in life. It just seemed impossible right now.

“Right, you ready?” Green asked, emerald eyes watching the smaller figure of his best friend, who meekly nodded in response. He had no idea how to play the game, or how to stop Green from attacking him with these ‘banana skins’. Nevertheless Red decided that he wouldn’t learn anything if he didn’t at least give it a go, so with bated breath he waited for Green to start up the race.

His fingers started to feel clammy, as he watched the timer clock down before the words GO appeared, and the race had begun. As expected Green, and the majority of computerised characters were already ahead of the younger boy, who simply tried to get used to the controls, and avoid trouble. He didn’t realise that being at the back he was relatively safe from attacks, but his cocky best friend was not.

“Damn you Peach!” Green yelled, when his car became under attack by a blue shell. Red wasn’t paying attention to Green’s antics, and focused on his own. Slowly he was getting used to the controls, and how to use the items. The crimson-eyed boy obtained a golden star, and before he knew it, he was shining and going faster than most people go on the track.

“Dammit Red! How do you manage to do this?!” Green noted, still leading the rest of the group, but not by much. Yoshi, and Peach were right on his tail. Red was making slow, but steady progress. He concentrated on passing each one, before thinking about beating Green. Now, he wasn’t last, he was starting to gain confidence.

“This isn’t so bad…” He murmured avoiding a blue shell that someone had carelessly thrown his way.

“You learn fast.” Green mused, still keeping the lead, like he had been for the majority of the race. Red just smiled, finally managing to enjoy himself for once. He was making progress, and now was sitting comfortably in fifth place, not too far behind.

“Take that!” The emerald-eyed boy yelled when he obtained the golden star, making his little character invincible to attacks. Even though Green was winning, and Red was a long way back, deep inside he felt happy that his best friend was beating other characters, even if they were all computerised.

Only two laps left to go, and Red had finally managed to pass Daisy, after so long. He used the banana tactic that Green had told him about, and smirked to himself when it actually worked. Now he was in fourth place, and catching up to Green. The brunette’s fingers tightened around the controller in concentration as he swerved his car to avoid another blue shell. Thankfully, it missed.

“Hahaha! Stupid Yoshi!” Green called out defiantly, still keeping his lead, not paying attention to how close Red was.

“I can see you.” The younger boy murmured stoically, casually avoiding the trail of banana skins that were left on the track.

“What?! What position are you?!” Red shrugged, maintaining his concentration. He could see three more characters, including Green ahead of him and they were coming close to the final lap. Deep in his mind, he already mapped out a plan: grab another gold star to get into third place, get some blue shells to attack Green and Yoshi further up ahead, and hopefully have enough speed to win the race. That was his strategy.

The final lap dawned on the boys, and straight away Red grabbed a blue shell, but decided on keeping it for now. Using it up would be a waste, especially this early on. He needed to get closer to the leaders. Green was blissfully unaware of his tactic, and continued to use pure speed to gain the advantage. It was too obvious, and predictable. The crimson-eyed boy easily swiped a gold star, and just as planned he sped ahead into third place, not too far behind the leaders.

“Oh crap in a bucket!” Green cursed loudly, not pleased that Yoshi had stolen the lead from him by using a flying shell. For that split second Red lost concentration because of Green's outburst. He was concerned that his best friend was really infuriated, and it caused severe confusion within his brain.

“Are...you okay?” He asked, attempting to keep his car on the road, and not to swerve off. Green nodded, desperately chasing after the green dinosaur that was ahead of him. The crimson-eyed boy knew how infuriated his best friend was, so it was now time to use that blue shell he saved up.

“Green...?”

“What is it now?” The older boy said in annoyance, gritting his teeth. Calmly the raven haired boy drove up alongside his best friend's avatar, and just simply threw the blue shell. Emerald eyes widened when that sinister shell managed to smack straight into Yoshi, sending his car spinning in a daze. The temporary daze helped the boys, and both of them drove past the green dinosaur, going into first and second place.

It seemed Red's little plan had changed from what he originally went with, and he didn't like it at all. Now he was stuck, having no idea how to pass his best friend's car because he was out of items, and ideas. Green had managed to get back into the lead, which pleased him greatly.

“Thanks Red! Who said Mario Kart isn't about teamwork?”

The younger boy frowned with concentration, knowing that the finish line was vast approaching, and right now he was powerless to prevent Green from winning. Then, he had an idea.

Red directed his car right behind Green, speeding up as fast as he could. In his own mind he decided that if he couldn't win, then neither could Green. Soon enough his car was right behind his best friend's, almost shunting him in the back. Green noticed straight away, and became alarmed.

“Red? What are you playing at?!”

Within a matter of seconds Red forcefully smashed his car into Green, sending the both of them spinning off the race course, and losing the lead. Green became enraged, and in anger threw his controller down on the bed. Emerald eyes blazed at his friend, who didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

“What is your problem?! Why did you do that?!” He yelled, receiving a vacant stare from the younger boy. He shrugged, disinterested, and carefully placed the controller down.

“...you wouldn't let me win.”

“Red, the game doesn't work that way! It's a competition! You don't LET people win!” Crimson eyes flickered away momentarily, trying to understand the concept. So, when he helped Green pass Yoshi, he was praised, but when he spun them both off the course it made Green angry?

“Arceus, you're so stupid!” Green's words hurt Red deeply. The raven-haired boy bowed his head in sadness, not wanting his best friend to shout at him anymore. He didn't think he did anything wrong.

“I'm...sorry...”

“Oh, just SHUT UP!”

Red closed his eyes, feeling a lump congeal in his throat, and tears threaten to fall from his eyes. How could Green be so horrible to him? He didn't mean to make him so angry. He just wanted them both to win, so they could share it.

The older boy stood up from the bed and turned the game console off, leaving the both of them to bathe in awkward silence. Red didn't say a word, just like Green had told him to. He was scared that if he spoke up it would make him even angrier.

Green sighed, picking up the controllers, and putting them away neatly. He never meant to shout at Red, its just he was so close to winning and then it was taken away from him. Maybe he shouldn't have told Red to shut up...it was mean of him after all.

He turned to face the younger boy, who still had his head bowed down so his face was hidden from view. He remained silent, almost terrified to speak up. A small frown crept onto Green's countenance. He never meant to get so angry...

“Red...i'm sorry...” He murmured softly. “I never meant to shout...” Red said nothing and continued to sit still, and motionless. Deep inside Green felt guilty for upsetting his best friend like that, not realising that he took things to heart. Even if Green didn't mean what he said, Red would always think otherwise.

He sat beside the younger boy, his emerald eyes never leaving him for a second. Gently he placed his hand on his shoulder, feeling the raven-haired boy tense up.

“Red...don't be like this. I didn't mean what I said...I was just angry...” Again, he received the silent treatment, and Green had no idea how to put this right. If he was ignoring him then what could he do? Did he have to give Red some time to get over it?

“Red...talk to me...please...”

Weakly the younger boy raised his head, so sparkling crimson eyes melted into shimmering emeralld ones. It was obvious Red was upset, and it just made the older boy feel even worse.

“Y-you...told me...to shut up...” He murmured quietly, still scared that Green would get angry with him for speaking, when he was told not to. Green blinked in shock, almost forgetting that when he said things like that Red took them literally. If you told him to jump off a cliff, the odds are he would do it because you told him to. That thought was terrifying.

Without thinking Green hugged his best friend tightly, wanting to make this sorry mess better again somehow. He never meant to get angry, or shout at Red...it just happened. Red closed his eyes, before nervously wrapping his arms around the older boy, pressing his forehead against his neck.

“I never meant it Red....I'm so sorry...!”

“It's okay....” The younger boy muttered, secretly enjoying the embrace. This meant all was forgiven, that Green wasn't mad anymore. He associated hugs and holding hands to happiness, when Green wanted to be around him and liked having him around. Shouting and raised voices were bad times, and he knew he had to keep quiet and hope things just blew over.

“You know...when I say horrible things...I don't mean it Red, I never mean it...” This was something the raven-haired boy would never understand. Why tell someone to shut up, and then regret it five minutes later when they actually did it? It didn't make any sense to him. Why tell someone to go hide and not come out until they were found, and then get so wound up when they couldn't be found, and create so much un-needed angst and worry?

The world confused the poor boy, and the older and more wiser he became the more things he just didn't understand. Human interaction, and social behaviour would always be his downfall, and Green needed to learn how to handle his best friend soon, for his own sake, as well as Reds.


	3. Chapter Two

School is never easy for people, regardless of their mental state of mind. It's distressing, mind-numbing and boring as hell to the majority of children. Red, however, actually enjoyed going to school as part of his routine. He kept himself to himself and didn't socialise as much as the others would have liked, but it didn't bother him.

Green was the only friend he needed, and that suited him fine. Having new people interrupt his perfectly content life was something that raven-haired boy coudn't handle very well, and everyone who knew him was aware of that fact. However, it seemed Red's mental state of mind had become something of a bad habit as of lately.

At the end of the school year they decided to change the uniform, which required all student's parents to unfortunately buy a brand new uniform for the up and coming school year. Red couldn't seem to understand this change, and why it was necessary; what was wrong with the old uniform? It worked fine, so why did they feel the urge to change the colours? No matter how many times people told him the reasons why, he just didn't understand.

“Red, it's nothing personal, okay? They are just changing the uniform that's all...” Green informed him one day, when they were relaxing over at his house. The crimson-eyed boy sighed, puffing his juvenile cheeks a little.

“...what's wrong with the old one...?”

“Nothing is wrong with it, they just...want to brighten things up a little, and try something new.”

Red frowned, still struggling to understand the reasoning behind it. If nothing was wrong with it, he saw no reason to change it. However, he had no choice in the matter; he would have to wear the new uniform by the start of the new term, whether he liked it or not.

“I don't understand...” He whined softly, gently resting his head against his best friend's arm, as they relaxed on his sofa. “...I like my uniform...”

“Red...I like the uniform too, but we don't have a choice in the matter.”

“Why not?” Large innocent crimson eyes stared up at Green, desperately wanting answers, because right now his brain felt like pea soup, unable to piece anything together, and when he did it became a horrible sopping mess.

“It's the school's decision...we just have to go along with it.” A small sigh escaped Red's lips, as he rested his head firmly against Green's arm once again, feeling a little saddened about the whole idea. Why did they purposely have to complicate things?

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his throat become dry, and his chest heave painfully. Nothing was making sense, and it terrified him. Weakly, his small fingers gripped onto the sleeve of Green's top, which alerted the older boy.

“Hey....what's wrong?” He consoled, moving so he was wrapping his arm around the frame of his best friend, who by this point was a trembling wreck. The younger boy couldn't speak. It felt almost impossible to tell anyone the reasons to why he was behaving this way; not even he knew why he suddenly became overwhelmed with such intense sorrow.

“Don't get upset Red...it's not that bad, honest.” Green tried again, desperately wanting to make this right somehow. He hated seeing Red sad, or worse cry. If Red cried it felt like he had failed in his duty of being best friend. The duty involved making Red happy, however he could, so he would try anything to do that.

After a while of just sitting in comfortable silence, with Green every so often rubbing his hand along Red's arm, the younger boy had managed to calm down to a reasonable level. There was no longer any prominent danger of a panic attack, or worse, and that was a relief to the emerald-eyed boy.

“Feel better?” He eventually asked, noticing that Red nodded, but still refused to move, and was still gripping onto his t-shirt tightly. Knowing Green was here with him, and wouldn't leave him because he was a freak, or because he obviously had something seriously wrong in his brain gave him some much needed comfort. The last thing he wanted was Green to turn his back on him, because after all, Green was the only person who knew how to handle him.

The beginning of the school year was not something anyone would forget in a hurry, and it wasn't due to mindless school antics, or playing a practical joke on an unsuspecting supply teacher. Oh no, it was much worse than that. It seemed Red's defiance of the school uniform had continued up until now, and it was gaining a lot of unwanted attention.

The shy raven-haired boy clutched his school bag tightly, almost frightened to let go as he wondered down the corridor to his next lesson about Pokemon status moves. This was the one class where him and Green didn't share, so he would ultimately be on his own, which in his current condition wasn't the best option.

Without a moments warning he received a forceful shove, knocking the bag out of hands and onto the floor, spilling the contents out for all to see. Malicious whispers, and devilish snickers echoed around him, as he nervously bent down, attempting to retrieve his text books.

“Do you think you're a girl or somethin'?” Someone called out, not too far away; a masculine voice.

“Yeah! Or do you just enjoy wearing skirts?” Another teased, as more laughter erupted into the air. The crimson-eyed boy tensed at the torment, not understanding why they were doing this. Red didn't like the boys uniform, and so when he went shopping he bought the girl's uniform. Of course, in his own mind he saw nothing wrong with walking around wearing a black skirt and a blouse. Girls wore them, so why couldn't he?

As he managed to grab his books and shove them back into his bag, he saw out of the corner of his eye a shadow; then two, until there was a gang congregated around his hunched form. His heart was rattling in his chest, as he refused to make eye contact with any of them.

“I bet he wears girl's panties too!” Another voice joined in, and it caused the raven-haired boy to flinch involuntarily. None of this was making sense to him. Why were they so concerned over the uniform? No one else had said anything...so why were they?

Slowly, and cautiously he got to his feet, frightened in case the crowd of boys tried to do anything else to him. With his head bowed down, and his eyes glued to the floor; all he could hear was their hurtful laughter, and mocking jeers.

“Look! He even acts like a girl!” Once again, he was pushed forcefully, knocking the younger boy against the wall. He flinched, still refusing to speak, because right now he was terrified. He could feel his legs shaking, and was doing his best to hide that apparent fear from the bullies.

“Prissy pants~” One of them teased, and that was it. It started a chain reaction of them all chanting 'prissy pants' over and over, until tears were welling in Red's eyes, and he just wanted to go home. His heart was hurting, and his brain was struggling to understand the whole situation. He didn't know what the words meant, or why they were laughing at him, and the confusion made him more upset.

“HEY!” A loud brash voice entered the fray, which Red instantly recognised, and lifted his head. He saw Green standing not too far away, and the scowl on his face proved that he was royally pissed off right now. The crowd surrounding the raven-haired boy became a semi-circle as Green stepped forwards defiantly, not too thrilled about people bullying his best friend.

“Leave him alone!”

One of the boys sneered, not affected by Green's words.

“Aww...have you come to rescue your girlfriend?” He teased, causing a few snickers from the others. Green's eyebrows furrowed together, as his eyes hardened with anger. No-one spoke about Red like that!

“If you wanna survive I'd shut your mouth, if I were you.” He warned, glaring hatefully. Then one of the others seemed to notice just who Green was; after all, having a grandfather who is famous Professor does have some brownie points. There were a few whispers scattered about, and then realisation struck.

Red continued to shy away, being as diminutive as possible to not cause any problems. He didn't like fighting, and he didn't want Green becoming a part of that. After a long time of just glaring at one another, the crowd of bullies seemed to give up the ghost, and walked down the corridor, muttering amongst themselves.

Green sighed, and then his emerald eyes focused on Red, and his attire. No wonder people were saying things; he DID look like a girl. Even so, bullying was never the answer, just because someone was different to the rest.

“Are you okay?” He asked the younger boy, who nodded meekly, actually feeling much better since his intervention.

“Y-yeah...thanks...”

“For Arceus's sake Red...you can't go around wearing the girl's uniform!” Large crimson eyes stared innocently at him, not understanding what the problem was.

“...why not?”

Placing a hand to his head the taller boy thought it would be beneficial to not have this conversation in the middle of the corridor where anyone could see. The lockers would be more ideal.

“Come on...lets talk somewhere more private...”

 

When they reached the boy's locker room, thankfully everyone was in class so it was devoid of any nosey students, who could potentially overhear said conversation. Red had sat down, putting his bag on his lap, staring at Green; who still seemed shocked about the uniform.

“Red....why did you decide to wear the girl's uniform?” He asked calmly, deciding to start from the beginning. The younger boy shrugged a little.

“...I didn't like the boy's uniform...”

“So, you decided to wear a skirt instead?” Red nodded, which earned a sigh from the brunette in response.

“Red...I know you think it's fine to do this but, you can't wear a skirt at school. Not everyone thinks the way you do...people don't take kindly to things that they don't understand...” Once again, the raven-haired boy failed to understand what the issue was. So, because he was a boy meant that he had to wear the boy's uniform? Wasn't this against human rights?

“....it looks better on me...”

Even though Green couldn't deny that it did suit him, it was still only going to lead to further issues at school, issues that Green wasn't prepared to tolerate. With a heavy sigh, the brunette ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well...theres no choice...you will have to take it off...” He mused aloud, as Red watched him. Slowly the younger boy moved his bag so it was resting beside him, as he stood up. For an odd reason he appeared bashful, and Green couldn't understand why; but then again Red wasn't the easiest person to figure out at the best of times.

“You can't go around wearing this, Red....” The raven-haired boy nodded shyly, and then, to Green's surprise, started to pull down the skirt, taking it off. A wave of panic rushed over the brunette, and without thinking he grabbed Red's arms, stopping him.

“N-not here...!!”

The crimson-eyed boy blinked innocently, wondering why Green stopped him, when he told him to take it off in the first place.

“Why...?”

Green couldn't believe how naïve Red was behaving; did he really see no error to this situation? He couldn't go around stripping in the boy's locker room. People would start talking, and that was something the brunette didn't want any part of.

“Just...wait till we get home, okay?” The raven-haired boy nodded, and pulled the skirt back up. A fierce blush exploded on his cheeks as he realised he had made the atmosphere awkward between them. He never meant to act in this way, most of the time he had little control over how his brain functioned, regardless of whether it was deemed as appropriate or not.

With that said Red picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, feeling nervous. He never meant to make Green angry with him, he just didn't like the boy's uniform. Why was he being punished for that? Just because most people didn't see it as the normal thing to do didn't make it wrong, right? The two boys walked down the corridor in silence, Green deciding that it would be beneficial to get Red home now, rather than later. After all; round two with the bullies didn't seem too appealing.

Once Green had got Red safely back home, and tried countless times to explain to his mother about her son's behaviour, the two retired to the raven-haired boy's bedroom. To put it lightly, his mother was tired, and unsure of how to handle Red anymore. It seemed his mental state of mind was continuing to diminish the older he became.

There had been many times she had considered calling a Doctor, to find out just what the underlying problem was; but she knew it would only alarm Red, and that in itself had deadly consequences. If anything destroyed her son's routine it would bring on a panic attack, or worse; and that was something she couldn't risk.

Thankfully, having Green by his side seemed to have a calming influence on the crimson-eyed boy. He felt safe with his best friend; knowing that no matter what, Green was always there for him, and would never hurt him, or let him down. That constant entity in his life was what kept Red going.

“Now, promise me that tomorrow you'll wear the boy's uniform.” Green scolded his best friend, who nodded meekly, feeling as if he were five years old, being ordered to sit on the naughty step.

“I-I will...sorry...”

“Why are you apologising?” He shrugged weakly, setting his bag down on the floor, not able to meet his friend's gaze.

“I made you mad...”

“Red, I'm not mad...I'm concerned! I don't want anyone hurting you, or saying horrible things to you just because you're different.” The brunette sat down on Red's bed, watching as the smaller boy sat beside him; his body language appearing tense.

“So...it's bad that I wear the girl's uniform?” Red asked quietly. Green had no idea how he was supposed to explain the social normality to someone who freaked out if his eggs weren't cooked in a certain way, or his sock draw wasn't arranged in the way he wanted it to be. How could he even begin to explain any of it?

“Well, it's not bad as such...” He tried, thinking the words through carefully, so that Red understood everything. “...just, not everyone thinks the way I do.”

“So...people get mad when I wear this?” Green nodded, thankful that he seemed to understand parts of it.

“I guess you could say that. To them they think only girls should wear it, and get angry when people don't do that.” The raven-haired boy frowned, hating all these normalities in society. He saw no problem with wearing a skirt, especially if he looked better in it than some of the girls.

“That's being mean to girls...what if they wanted to wear trousers? Would they get bullied too?” The brunette sighed, hating how reasonable Red could be when he understood something, or was at least trying to. He wasn't stupid, it was just normal everyday things were much harder to deal with.

“Red...all I'm saying is, don't wear it tomorrow, okay?” Their eyes met, before Red slowly nodded. If Green told him not to wear it, then it was for a good reason. He trusted his friend with his life, and so decided to go with his better judgement.

“Okay...”

“Don't worry, tomorrow I'm walking you to school. Those bullies don't stand a chance!” A small smile crept onto the younger boy's face, as he leaned against Green's shoulder. He closed his eyes, eternally grateful for Green's intervention earlier.

There were still so many things Red didn't understand about the world, and even though Green did his best to explain everything; sometimes it wasn't enough. It would take a lot of time and dedication to eventually figure out the reasons for his behaviour; and it might not be something that anyone wanted to hear.


	4. Chapter Three

No-one knew that it would take a single spark to detonate the time bomb….

Christmas Time was the only time of year where anyone managed to see a flicker of pure animation light up Red’s crimson eyes. Ever since his mother had told him the enchanting fairy-tale of a man called Santa Claus, and how he miraculously managed to swiftly deliver presents all over the region to good boys and girls, it captivated him.

However, there were some things he was told that confused him; for example: Santa was supposed to enter a person’s home through their chimney, but Red ingeniously pointed out that their chimney wasn’t able to do that. Therefore, he was told an altered version; where the large bulbous man had a very extraordinary key, enabling him to open anyone’s front door whilst they were sleeping.

Once again, it was easy to make the innocent boy believe the hysteria, and the significance behind the holiday. He never once conjectured that Santa was nothing more than a mere fabrication, created to make the holiday magical. This beautiful fascination continued for years; that was until a certain green-eyed boy had to ruin it.

Little did he know that this was the straw that broke the Stantler’s back.

“You seriously believe in all that?” Green mused, before a snicker erupted from his throat. A small frown crept onto Red’s countenance, as he sat on his best friend’s bed, given an oration about his naivety, and innocence.

“…my Mom wouldn’t lie to me…” Came the soft and almost submissive reply, as his raven hair shielded his face from view.

“Red…come on, I know you’re simple minded, but honestly; you don’t believe in that crap, do you?” The tone in the Green’s voice significantly distressed the youngster, causing his hands to clench defensively into fists at his side; terrified that the beautiful world he believed in, was nothing but propaganda.

“D-don’t…say that…” His voice was precarious, almost to the point of breaking. Christmas Eve was two days away, and this year he had the opportunity to spend Christmas Day with Green, instead of having a monotonous wait till Boxing Day. This was predominantly due to Professor Oak receiving an urgent phone call from an acquaintance in Johto, about Pokemon evolution; and not wanting to miss the hype, decided to travel there for a few days.

Of course, Green didn’t particularly mind this little upset to the routine. If it allowed him to spend as much time with the raven-haired boy, then that was nothing more than a wish come true. His Grandfather would be leaving on Christmas Eve, and would return approximately 4pm on Boxing Day, so it gave them a few days together.

However, with this little revelation about Santa Claus up in the air, Red certainly wasn’t overly keen on the idea any more. Right now, his brain couldn’t focus on anything, and his heart was agonizingly thrashing in his chest. Confusion was tearing him apart, and Green was too oblivious to see the apparent hurt in his best friend’s eyes.

“Red…I’m not saying this to hurt you, but, it’s wrong that people lie to you. They know you can’t handle big reveals, or even smaller things that don’t matter, yet they continue to hurt you. I won’t lie to you, Red. I never have.” His breaths were shallow, almost excruciating, as he squeezed his eyes shut; struggling to block out the relentless uproar that was Green’s voice. He didn’t want Green to ruin what had been a beautiful thing to believe in; the idea that there was someone out there who was compassionate, liberal, and spread love throughout the world. Now, it was slowly being destroyed.

The raven-haired boy had become taciturn, refusing to say a single word, and just continued to block it all out. Green was saying that his mother was a liar, and that she was doing this to purposely hurt him. Why would anyone feel the apparent need to abuse someone’s mind to this level, without it having any consequences?

“Red…talk to me, please? I didn’t mean to upset you…” Once again the older of the two was met with a solid wall of obstinate silence, and the longer they remained in this way, the more it was oppressing them.

“Do you want me to go?” He tried again, gazing expectantly at the diminutive form of his best friend, who merely shrugged nonchalantly in response. Right now, he was far too distressed to care about something so inconsequential. How could he stop his mind from being torn apart from the seams, now it was too damaged and delicate to be fixed?

Green became apprehensive, the longer Red chose to ignore him. No matter how many arguments or divergences they had in the past, Red had never willingly chosen to shut himself off, mainly because he didn’t have the capacity to hold such resentment against anyone. Now, things looked bad.

“Red…” Gently he rested his hand on Red’s shoulder, feeling the younger boy tense up almost immediately. “…don’t be like this, please.” Suddenly breathing became a much more arduous task than it seemed previously, and before he was consciously aware of it, the raven-haired boy was gasping urgently, using his gaunt fingers to clutch his t-shirt, over where his heart lay neatly concealed within.

This sudden change in demeanour alarmed the brunette, who instantly gripped his friend’s arms tightly, subconsciously begging him to open his eyes, and just look at him; that was if talking was something he was unable to comprehend.

“Red…?! Red…deep breaths…okay? Breathe with me.” The younger of the two was by this point trembling like a leaf in a headstrong wind, no matter what Green did to help the situation. Weakly he tried to do as instructed, inhaling a short gasp of air, and exhaling. The brunette timed his breaths with his best friend, doing his best to reassure him somehow. However, even though Red was breathing in time with him, the colour was vastly vanishing from his rosy cheeks, leaving his skin lifeless and transparent.

“Red…! Red, look at me!” The brunette tried desperately, gently moving his hands to tap against Red’s face, watching as his crimson eyes weakly squinted open, almost painfully. There was no concentration behind his stare, no life beyond those once beautiful sparkling pools of crimson. It was as if the light was quite obviously on, but there was no one at home.

Panic rushed through Green, feeling utterly helpless. One minute Red was fine and the next it was as if his mind had imploded on itself, and was now unable to process anything. Was it simply because of the whole conversation about Santa? Had that been the final push to completely break him…?

“R-Red…you’re scaring me…” He did nothing more than gently cup Red’s fragile face, loathing the fact that the colour continued to fade away, leaving a deathless afterglow in its wake. His eyes became shrouded by malignant black circles, which almost seemed to drain any life from his body.

A pained sob crept its way up the brunette’s throat, until he was struggling to hold back the tears. Seeing Red so inanimate and lifeless was slowly killing him, torturing his insides to a degree where they would be nothing more than brittle glass; easily crushable, easily destroyable.

“P-please….Red…talk to me…!” He cried, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend, desperately seeking some kind of response, whether it be positive or negative. He hated this; Red was never supposed to be like this, a puppet whose strings had been severed. Okay, the real world scared him to death, but Red was a fighter. He would never willingly give up the fight.

The brunette decided against saying anything further, and just simply held his best friend in his arms, subconsciously seeking out the delicate tremors of his heartbeat in the emptiness around them.

“I’m sorry…it’s bad news”

“Your son….he suffers from a form of autism; it’s called Asperger’s Syndrome”

Emerald eyes remained transfixed on an old withered clock that hung lazily on the wall, apparently depicting the time of 6pm. His foot nervously tapped against the whitewashed tiles, hands gripped together, absent-mindedly chewing the inside of his mouths to ribbons. Red had been in room 1-B for well over half an hour, and he was more than anxious.

It had been forty minutes prior that they had all discovered the reasons to Red’s apparent behavioural disorder. He had Autism; Asperger’s Syndrome, and there was no cure for it. It was just something he would have to control, and deal with, as he got older. Right now the Doctor was talking them through about the variety of methods to help deal with the anxiety, and especially panic attacks.

That had been the sole reason for the visit; Red had suffered a terrible panic attack, which eventually caused his body to shut down. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything too serious, and could easily be dealt with for future reference. However, that didn’t ease the brunette’s mind.

He should’ve known Red was really sick, and that it wasn’t just a phase, or just part of his persona. Mental health wasn’t something to make jokes about, but it seemed the more Green dwelled on the pressing issue, the more he realised that subconsciously he had been make fun of Red his entire life. The incessant foot tapping or mouth biting did little to calm his nerves, so now he resulted in biting his nails, not caring if he hurt himself in the process.

In a few days’ time, it would be Christmas Day; a day he could spend with Red. Where he didn’t have to worry about being bored, or becoming a recluse whilst his Grandfather potted about with his research; this time he could actually spend it with his best friend. This should be a happy time to consider, but due to the fact, Green consistently blamed himself for Red’s illness, right now he was dreading it.

The creaking sound of the door opening reverberated throughout the silent waiting room. Immediately, Green shot out of his seat, as if someone had just set it alight. Emerald eyes burned into the shy and retiring figure of his best friend, who was sheltering underneath his mother’s protective arm.

“You really worried me Red!” She scolded lightly, hugging her son in relief. At least the colour had finally returned to his cheeks, and his eyes were finally devoid of that sickening malignant afterglow. He flashed a nervous smile at the brunette, who couldn’t contain his enthusiasm any longer.

He lunged at the raven-haired boy, a feeling of sheer relief washing over him. Before either of them were aware of it, they were crushed into each other’s arms, refusing to let go. Red’s scrawny fingers gripped onto Green’s t-shirt tightly, almost frightened to loosen their grip in case Green faded away, and never returned.

“Are you…better now?” Came the innocent and naïve reply. The raven-haired boy shrugged weakly; still unsure about the whole scenario. The only thing he was aware of right now was that his head didn’t hurt so bad, and he had this insatiable craving for French fries.

“I want a burger…” He mumbled, eyes slowly closing as he enjoyed the warmth Green provided.

“After all the trouble you caused? Do you think you deserve a burger, mister?” His mother scolded, which caused the younger boy to cling desperately to his friend. Not that Green minded, in fact secretly he enjoyed having this attention. He felt needed, and he knew that deep inside Red’s confused, and mixed up world there was a beautiful place for him, and there always would be.

“Mom…am I cursed? Is it a disease?”

“Can other people become sick like me?”

“Is my brain dying…?”

So many unanswered questions swirled around the youngster’s mind as he munched carelessly on his fries. He had Green to thank for this, if it wasn’t for his intervention, claiming it was his fault that lead to the panic attack then this scenario would never have existed. Due to that, Red shared half of his cheeseburger with the brunette, and decided against having two straws in their glass of cola.

Considering Christmas was only a few days away Red’s mother relented, and claimed that this was nothing more than an early Christmas present, and she was still furious with him. Not that the raven-haired boy minded, he was just grateful to satiate his craving for the best French fries in town.

Green felt marginally better, noticing that Red didn’t seem so lifeless anymore, and his cheeks were once again a soft rosy pink. A shudder raced down his spine. That image of Red; deathly pale, inanimate, and motionless would forever burn into his retinas for all eternity. The younger of the two noticed Green’s apparent distress, and without thinking rested his hand on top of Green’s.

“…you okay?” The question was short, and sweet, yet Green found it surprisingly difficult to answer. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t okay, and yet if he confessed that vital part of information it would only concern the crimson-eyed boy, which he didn’t want. Alternatively, he promised he would never lie to Red, and this was why the war inside his mind forever raged on.

“It’s…nothing to worry over, okay?” Red nodded, and gently squeezed his best friend’s hand, earning a small smile in response.

~Sometimes the words that remained unsaid were the words that spoke the loudest~

 

“What’s that?” The raven-haired boy pointed at an oddly shaped green branch, which was decorated with snow covered holly berries; and was situated just above the doorway. Green shrugged, as his curious emerald eyes gazed up at the Christmas decoration. They decided not to question his mother’s taste in decorations, and just left her to it. She had a fascination for snow globes, and Stantler Christmas Lights; which changed colour depending on the setting.

However, the main guest of honour was the holly branch, that had captivated both of the boys, who seemed unsure to why it was placed above the door, and not on the Christmas Tree. The brunette’s brow furrowed in thought, until suddenly he vaguely remembered what it symbolised.

“Oh yeah! I remember! Apparently if you stand under it with some-one you like you give them a kiss.”

“…why?” Came the simple reply, to which Green shrugged, indifferent.

“I dunno. Some stupid adult thing I guess.” Regardless of the meaning behind it, Red couldn’t seem to break eye contact with the branch, and its snow covered berries. It was strangely beautiful, and captivating.

“So…if you stand under it, you have to kiss someone you like?”

“That’s what they say, yeah.” The shorter boy turned to face his best friend, whose expression remained neutral. Red was unsure if the object was cursed, and if they did not obey its rules then something bad might occur. Either way, it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Green…?”

“What?” Nervously crimson eyes trailed down to the carpet, as his foot gently scuffed against the other. His hands clasped together, and met at the base of his spine, as ever so slowly their gaze met once more.

“I like you…so do we have to kiss under this?” The question came as a shock, and before the brunette could even attempt to stop his body from betraying him, a fierce blush ignited his cheeks, and he was forced to look away.

“….w-why is everything so…naïve to you…?” Crimson eyes blinked, unsure of what he meant, but he remained standing in the same position, wondering if his words had irritated the brunette somewhat.

“Is it…bad?” Feeling flustered all of a sudden Green had no idea where to put himself. Kissing in general was gross, in his eyes, girls had cooties, but Red didn’t. Red was his best friend, and he would change the fabric of time and space to ensure that their friendship remained intact, and never drifted apart.

“N-no…just…don’t you think it’s weird?” The raven-haired boy shrugged, and merely smiled.

“How is it weird? I like you, and you kiss people you like under it. It seems simple.” At that moment in time, Green desperately wanted to smack his hand on his face, and drag it precariously over all of his features. Just for once, he would love to experience what magical things occurred in Red’s brain. Obviously, it was a much better reality than the one he was accustomed. Either way, what harm could an innocent kiss do?

“Okay…fine.” Swiftly he grabbed the crimson-eyed boy’s arm, and pulled him underneath the mistletoe, feeling that horrendous blush return with a vengeance. He was forever grateful that Red was dense, and wouldn’t see any issue with this, because the last thing he desired was for their relationship to become awkward.

They stayed motionless for a while, neither of them saying, or doing anything, and this only increased Green’s nervousness. He could feel the palms of his hands start to clam up with sweat, and his heart was beating ever so slightly faster than its normal mundane rhythm.

“Could you…um…cl-close your eyes…?” The brunette stammered, and watched as Red did as he was instructed, shutting his eyes off from the world, and willingly waited for whatever was supposed to happen.

Green never expected to feel this nervous over anything; especially something so trivial. Yet, as he stared at Red’s innocent face, and ever-so-slightly puckered lips, his heart started thrashing angrily inside his chest.

Apprehensively he moved closer, unsure about how to do this. He had never kissed anyone, or even considered it up until this moment. Was it okay to kiss your best friend? Tentatively he inched closer, squeezing his eyes shut, and praying that Red wouldn’t suddenly freak out, and hate him forever.

This is okay….this is okay…~

Before he was aware of it his lips had found their way to Red’s, who inhaled shakily at the contact. They were soft, so different to anything he had experienced before, and he was unsure how long a kiss was supposed to last for before things got awkward.

Slowly Green pulled away, noticing that his heart had in fact increased in pace, and had not slowed down at all. Weakly, his eyes fluttered open, realising Red was staring right at him. The raven-haired boy smiled shyly, gently biting on his bottom lip.

“That was…nice” He muttered, before Green scratched the back of his head in a boyish manner.

“Well…I…um…thanks…” Nothing more was said on the matter, yet Red’s mind continued to swirl with so many thoughts.

‘It’s okay to kiss your best friend….it’s okay to cuddle and hold hands with your best friend….this is…normal behaviour..~’


	5. Chapter Four

It was midnight on Christmas Eve, and a certain raven-haired boy was far too excited to sleep. Both he and Green shared his bed, which was a normal thing for them. It was easier to keep warmer during the night through sharing body heat, and no awkwardness sparked between them. Crimson eyes stared at his best friend’s back, hearing his soft bouts of breathing, and knowing that Green was sound asleep, and probably would not awaken until morning.

Red sighed softly; wishing himself to sleep so he wouldn’t be exhausted when he had to wake up eventually, it was just an impossible feat right now. His brain was alive with thoughts, and feelings he didn’t even think existed in this punishing and demanding world. The kiss he shared with Green sparked something deep within, and he just couldn’t stop replaying it over in his head.

Nervously he shuffled into a half sitting position, so he could see Green’s relaxed features as he slept, blissfully unaware. The brunet’s hair was fanned out over the pillow, and his arm was rested carefully on his side. A small indecisive frown crept onto the younger boy’s countenance as he placed a nervous hand on Green’s shoulder, and shook him gently.

“Green…?” He earned a groan in response, as the older boy started to vaguely stir from his slumber, hazy emerald eyes rapidly blinking to filter enough light into them. He turned slowly, noticing the raven-haired boy was almost leaning over him, and he was quite obviously wide-awake.

“Hnngghh….wh-what is it?” The brunet groaned, using his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“I can’t sleep…” Came the simple reply, as Red continued to just gaze at his best friend’s sleep deprived form. A desperate yawn erupted from his throat, as emerald eyes focused on his own. It didn’t take a genius to figure out when something was troubling the younger boy. He always had this look of uncertainty about the world when something didn’t make sense to him.

“Why? Are you excited about tomorrow?” He nodded a little, as his nervous disposition got the better of him and he was forced to look away. For an odd reason he couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster for Green, and it was ever since they shared that beautiful chaste kiss under the mistletoe.

“Come on Red…you can talk to me.” Slowly Green moved so he was propped up on his elbows, watching as the raven-haired boy bowed his head shyly, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. It was obvious there was something wrong, and Green was prepared to lose sleep over it, because the likeliness of it happening in the next few minutes was slim.

“I-I…” The younger boy stammered, before covering his face with his hands, attempting to conceal the furious blush that had singed his cheeks.

“Have I…done something to upset you?” Green asked, which caused Red to shake his head wildly.

“N-no! It’s just…um…” Suddenly speaking about his issue was much harder to deal with than it seemed a few minutes prior to Green’s awakening. He could literally feel his words becoming a tangled mess in his throat, unable to communicate in the way he so desired.

“Red…relax for a minute, yeah? Whatever it is can’t be that bad.” Green issued calmly, before manoeuvring himself into a sitting position, so his arms could wrap around Red’s trembling body. The younger of the two found himself relaxing almost instantly, and he melted into Green’s tender embrace. His eyes fluttered shut, inhaling deeply, not wanting to move from this position ever.

“Green….” He muttered quietly, moving his hands so they gripped the back of his best friend’s pyjama top, which was blue in colour, with tiny Eevee’s dotted about on the fabric. Red wore red pyjama’s with Pikachu’s on.

“Yeah…?” A small smile flashed across the raven-haired boy’s features, as he snuggled closer to Green’s protective warmth, never wanting to let go.

“I really like you.” Without warning Green felt his cheeks flush a faint shade of pink, as the younger boy moved closer, nuzzling against him like an Eevee seeking attention.

“I like you too…Red, you know that…” With those words out in the open Red moved so he could stare into Green’s eyes, smiling innocently; as if the toxicity of the world could never scratch the surface of his purity. Then, with no moment to think the idea through rationally, he moved forwards, crushing his lips against the brunet’s once again, hearing him inhale sharply. Red had no idea why kissing Green was such a normal thing to do, but it made him feel happy, and in his own innocent mind that could only be linked to something positive.

Slowly Green pulled away, completely shocked by Red’s outrageous behaviour. He never expected the shy diminutive boy to ever dream of being so full on with anything, and yet he had literally pounced on him without a second’s thought. Red giggled shyly, his eyes trailing downwards, unable to meet his best friend’s emerald gaze.

“Okay….why did you just kiss me again”? The brunet inquired, watching as the smaller boy shrugged weakly.

“It’s nice…” That was the innocent boys reasoning, if it made him feel happy then obviously it was a good thing. Besides, Green didn’t seem too bothered by it, so why stop? The emerald-eyed boy however, could see an error to his thinking, but he knew if he dared speak out about it, then it might send Red into another panic attack.

“Just remember…you can’t do this in public, okay?” Crimson eyes blinked innocently, as he attempted to process the words Green just said. Why were so many things frowned upon in society? Wearing the girl’s uniform was bad; kissing his best friend was bad, but why? He wasn’t hurting anyone, so why did they feel the need to attack him personally for it?

“So…I can when no-one is around?” The younger boy asked, desperately seeking confirmation. The brunet felt embarrassed, he never thought that he would be okay with kissing his best friend, and there not be any awkwardness, and he would be a liar if he said he didn’t actually like it.

“Red…why do you want to kiss me all the time? Friends aren’t supposed to kiss, you know…” The raven-haired boy tilted his head to the side curiously.

“It’s…nice, and makes me happy.” He could feel his heart start to swell once more inside his chest, as his mind lingered on the thoughts. Kissing Green was so natural to him, as if it were a normal part of life. There was no ulterior motive behind it, just a simple chaste action to show the other how important they were.

The brunet smiled, and gently tucked Red’s hair behind his ear. Crimson eyes just seemed to melt into his own, not daring to break eye contact even for a second. The smile on the younger boy’s face beamed brightly, emitting happiness like a beacon of light for ships lost at sea.

“You’re so important to me…” He mused quietly, as they continued to gaze at each other. Green’s words filled Red with so much joy, he had no idea how to express his gratitude. Every waking moment with his childhood companion was perfect, and ideal in every single way. He never wanted their friendship to fade with time, or break apart at the seams when things got tough. Green was a constant entity, like time; allowing the raven-haired boy to steadily move forward in life. If he was gone, living would have no purpose.

Wrapping his arms around the younger’s boy’s smaller frame, Green ushered both of them to lie back down, snuggling up close for warmth. Not that Red minded, in fact, he sighed dreamily, so utterly content with lying in Green’s arms. He didn’t care if people frowned upon their innocent behaviour, or classed it as being morally wrong- to Red, being with Green was as easy as breathing, and he didn’t intend to give it up, ever.

XXX

The two entangled boys awoke from their slumber, when the first rays of sunlight filtered through a slight gap in the curtains, indicating that it was in fact Christmas Morning, and there were lots of gifts stacked under the tree waiting for them. Red was perfectly content, his forehead pressed tenderly against his best friend’s shoulder, enjoying the soothing warmth he emitted, but he knew deep down that they couldn’t stay here forever.

“Merry Christmas, Red” Green murmured sleepily, pulling the smaller boy flush up against him, giving him a much needed cuddle. Red beamed in delight, enjoying the attention, and made no protest at the close proximity.

“You too, Green” However, their beautiful and innocent moment was hastily cut short, by the screeching of Red’s mother, calling up the stairs for both boys to wake up. The raven-haired boy sighed softly, desiring to stay in bed with his best friend, curled up safely in his arms, but he knew that it wasn’t possible for now.

“Ugh…we should get up.” Green mused, groggily moving into a sitting position, and stretching his limbs back into animation. Crimson eyes flashed with pain and anguish but for a moment, before he painted on that butter-wouldn’t-melt smile, as if everything was perfect, and fine. Even though it wasn’t.

“Yeah! I wanna open presents!” He enthused, watching his best friend shuffle to the edge of the bed to put on his slippers. With a suppressed sigh, the smaller boy copied his actions, slowly getting to his feet, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, that had congealed overnight.

“Oh, wait until you see my present. You’ll love it!” Green grinned proudly, turning to face Red, whose behaviour appeared rather diminutive. He noticed immediately, and instead of ignoring the issue walked over to the smaller boy, and rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Red…what’s wrong?” Crimson eyes diverted to the plush carpet in thought, attempting to sort out the metaphorical hurricane that ravaged his brain on a twenty-four hour basis, and got increasingly worse whenever he tried to understand the feelings he had for Green.

“I wanna stay here with you…” His voice was quiet and unassuming, his bare foot scuffing against the carpet in a bashful manner. Green couldn’t help but flush slightly at the words that willingly escaped his lips, unsure of what to say to that comment, or if he should say anything at all.

“Once we’ve opened the presents, we can come back upstairs to cuddle some more, okay?” Having that recognition immediately set the boy into animation, and a bright grin crept onto his countenance. With a nod, and a strong resolve in mind, he moved Green’s hand from his shoulder, only to clasp it tightly with his own.

“You’re the best, Green!.”

XXX

Christmas Day went off with little fuss. The present opening ceremony lasted for longer than anyone first perceived, considering everyone in town had literally showered the diminutive boy with gifts, not that he minded. However, he didn’t seem to understand why he had so many presents, and had offered many times to share them out to his own Mother, and Green. They had to explain simply that these were for him because he was special, and nothing more was said on the matter.

Green had bought him an Mp3 player, with a playlist of all their favourite songs, so if the emerald-eyed boy was somehow engaged in other matters, Red would always have that to serve as a constant reminder. Another adding factor was the information he received from the Doctor about Red’s mental condition. Music was a great natural remedy, for whenever he worked himself up, or didn’t understand something and became distressed; music therapy was the best choice.

Red immediately loved it, and said that it was the best present he had received, even though compared to the various other gifts it really wasn’t anything spectacular. The crimson-eyed boy failed to see it that way. It was a present from Green, so instantly it meant more to him.

The rest of the day went off without any un-necessary drama. Both boys spent the majority of their time making snowmen in Red’s back yard, and throwing the remnants of the substance at each other, laughing wildly with joy. It had been such a fun day, a day that Red hoped would forever remain locked securely into his memories forever, because precious memories don’t last for an eternity. Nothing does, and everything is bound to change over time.

Red learned the facts of life the hard way.

XXX

 

“Stop kissing me already!” Green blurted out, moving his head sharply to the side, as Red leaned in for another kiss. Their unusual, yet methodical relationship had been going along smoothly for the best part of two years, making them both ten years old, and in another year’s time, they would be able to finally start their journeys as Pokemon Trainers. However, even though time had progressed, and both of them were starting to grow up, Red was still a child in his mind, and couldn’t understand why Green didn’t want to kiss him anymore.

“Why?” His tone was quiet, and submissive, crimson eyes flickering away to the carpet. The brunet sighed, running his fingers through his now longer auburn spikes.

“Urgh…because I said so!” Green’s voice was raised in pitch, and this in turn caused Red to become quiet and unassuming. He hated making his best friend angry, so he did as he was told, fisting his hands together in his lap obediently, refusing to make eye contact.

“S-sorry…” Growing up over the years, it was hard keeping their relationship a secret, not that they did anything other than share a kiss and cuddle every now and then. However, Green was not stupid, and he was fully aware of the fact that when puberty decided to kick in, that their relationship would change. He wasn’t sure how exactly, but he knew for a fact that kissing Red wouldn’t be a natural and normal thing anymore. He would be shunned for this behaviour.

“Red…” He sighed, emerald eyes boring holes into the core of the smaller boy’s pure soul, desperately not intending to cause him any upset. “I’m not doing this to hurt you…”

“Is it because we’re growing up now?” The words came as a shock for the older boy, who was certain he saw pain and anxiety flash across those beautiful innocent features.

“Soon we’ll be going on our journeys to become Pokemon trainers. We won’t be able to do this then.” Raven hair shielded hurting crimson eyes from the onlooker, as his hands remained fisted in his lap, refusing to move.

“Are you…ashamed of me?” Without even thinking, the brunet moved his hands to grip the younger boy’s arms, shocking him into making eye contact instantly.

“I would NEVER be ashamed of you! You are my best friend!” He could vaguely see tears forming in the corner of Red’s eyes, and his bottom lip quivering slightly in sadness. He never meant to make him cry, or upset…he just wanted to protect him from the savage and unforgiving world. Kissing boys would never go down well in a twisted, small-minded society that shrouded them, and considering Red’s mental state, it would ultimately lead to devastation.

“Green…”

“I would give up my life for you, Red! I would do anything to protect you…I’m not doing this to hurt you….” The sincerity behind the brunet’s words affected the raven-haired boy to some degree, and as he squeezed his eyes shut, he allowed the painful tears to escape, and trickle down his cheeks. A soft sigh escaped into the atmosphere, before those tears were being gently wiped away.

“Please…don’t cry….” Weakly, Red’s hands moved and clutched Green’s jacket. He didn’t want to lose the only person who made life bearable, who seemed to understand the pain that he endured every day. Who had the patience to explain everything, and wait until he understood perfectly. No one else mattered more to him than Green.

“…you won’t l-leave me…will you…?” Red murmured in-between sobs, as the brunet continued to gently caress his face tenderly, wiping any rogue tears that fell down his cheeks.

“Don’t think such silly thoughts, Red. I’d never leave you. I love you, you’re my best friend.”

And those cursed words, were the words that haunted Red throughout the remainder of his life, replaying like a broken record reminding him of so many things, but the main thing; that in the cruel unforgiving world around you, the only person you can truly rely on is yourself~


	6. Chapter Five

There had been many times in Red’s life, where he thought he literally felt his heart being ripped from the confines of his chest, shattered into a thousand pieces, and hung out for society to judge. He was wrong. Yes, he had felt confusion and sadness, all throughout his life, but dealing with losing someone you love more than life itself-it was something the raven-haired boy couldn’t handle.

This had been the first time that Green hadn’t wanted to spend time with him when he called round at the laboratory. The Professor claimed he was ‘sick’, but Red knew better than that. Even if his best friend were at death’s door, waiting to be claimed, he would see him, no matter what. He promised…and Green never broke promises. Did he?

It had been three days since he called round the laboratory, and in those three days, he refused to retreat from the safety of his abode. Crimson eyes were broken, unsympathetic to the world around him. His hand clutched protectively on his t-shirt, where his shattering heart lay just beneath; pulsating agony through every vein, and pore of his being.

Even though it hadn’t even been a week of not seeing his best friend, and merely three days, it felt in comparison to three years. In his mind, he just couldn’t seem to understand why Green hadn’t even text, or called him. It was as if he was purposely ignoring his very existence, and Arceus it hurt.

“Red, honey? Dinner is ready!” His mother called up the stairs, only the passive young boy did not intend to eat anything. Not until that emerald eyed boy was back at his side, cuddling him in those warm arms of his. How he longed to hear his voice…even if it was aimless banter. Anything would be better than this deafening silence.

“Don’t think such silly thoughts, Red. I’d never leave you. I love you, you’re my best friend.” Those words continued to replay over and over in his mind, and the longer it continued the more pain it caused, slowly creating a suffocating migraine to assault his brain cells.

A few hours later, with dinner discarded as he intended, Red lay motionless on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He just wanted one single text from Green, telling him that everything was okay, and that he wasn’t mad. Being ignored was something he didn’t seem to understand. A sigh escaped his lips, as he curled up onto his side, shutting his eyes off from the world. His ears didn’t seem to detect the stamping of feet up the stairs, or the sound of his door being pushed open. However, his body jumped into animation when he heard the words;

“Red!” Crimson eyes shot open, as he turned to face the direction of the much needed voice. There, standing in the doorway, cheeks flushed pink and obviously out of breath, was Green, and it made his heart soar.

“Green…!” He was on his feet in an instant, and collided into Green’s arms as fast as he could. The older boy’s arms coiled protectively around his best friend’s form, nuzzling into raven hair, inhaling the scent of jasmine, and wild orchid shampoo.

“I’m sorry Red…I’ve been as sick as a Growlithe these past few days. I didn’t want to make you sick too.” Fragile fingers clutched desperately at the material of Green’s jacket, so eternally grateful that he was here, snuggled into a warm embrace at last.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better…” He murmured, fluttering his eyes shut, and becoming intoxicated by the emerald-eyed boy’s natural scent. It was so comforting, and alluring. It made him almost hypnotised.

“You were worried about me, weren’t you?” It wasn’t so much of a scolding voice, but the tone made Red tense immediately. It was natural for him to worry over Green. He meant everything to him, and he was terrified that one day his best friend would mysteriously vanish off the face of the Earth, eventually swept off his feet by someone much better than he could ever hope to achieve.

“I missed you…” He murmured, tightening his hold around the brunet, his heart shivering inside his chest almost painfully. He didn’t just miss Green, his heart yearned for him. Every minute of every day, he wanted to cuddle him, to kiss his lips, to hold his hand. Was this what love was? Being so utterly intoxicated you couldn’t breathe?

“I missed you too Red…”

“Are you staying here for a while?” Crimson eyes glanced up into pools of emerald, which sparkled in recognition. He smiled softly, before pressing his lips chastely against Red’s forehead, keeping them there long enough for the smaller boy to blush profusely.

“Anything for you…” This had to be love. There was no other way to describe it. To Red, Green was everything. He was a constant entity, keeping him moving in the right direction. He was as important as oxygen, keeping him alive and kicking. He was more than any words he could think of, so why did Green say that this was wrong? Was it because of their gender?

Inside Red’s diseased mind, gender wasn’t something he paid much attention to. He hadn’t ever been attracted to anyone right off the bat, but yet there was something very compelling about his best friend that he couldn’t shake off. Was it attraction? He had no idea what that was to start with, so how could he describe something that was never there?

All he was sure of was that the feelings that ravaged his heart were very real and true. He didn’t care if society hated him for loving Green (yes that was he was calling it now) because it was so natural. Being with him made him happy, so how could that be classed as morally wrong?

XXX

The feelings didn’t subside over the coming days, in fact the raven-haired boy was positive they were becoming stronger, and more powerful with each passing second. It frightened him intensely. He was unsure if this was normal behaviour, if Green would freak out about it, and never speak to him again, or if this was merely just a phase he was going through.

It seemed this would take time to figure out, and unfortunately for Red he got that time. The brunet dropped the bombshell that his Grandfather had booked a fieldtrip for the both of them for a few days, so Green could grasp the basics of Pokemon training and battling before he chose his starter Pokemon. Of course, Red was happy for his best friend; having the chance to be one step ahead of everybody else surely gave him an advantage, only deep within a selfish streak lurked.

He wanted Green to stay here in Pallet Town with him. Spending time with the brunet was what his heart craved for, and now that the realisation had started to sink into his brain cells, the pain and anguish almost tore his fragile being apart. He was lost without Green. His body and soul ached with grief, knowing that the brunet was hundreds of miles away, and he was stuck here, going nowhere.

Either way, there was nothing feasibly possible that he could do that would change this predicament right now, so he just had to grin and bear it for those few days, and just cherish Green when he would eventually return to him. But, without his presence, the days dragged on. Every minute seemed like an hour, and it was torturing his very soul. Red decided to turn his attention to mind numbing programmes on the television, hoping that somehow the horrible ache in his heart would subside soon, and he would be able to live his life just like any other child his age.

That wasn’t the case.

Every single media representation that flashed before his eyes all had connotations to love and loss, and slowly it was becoming unbearable. Just watching these fictional characters, and their tragic stories, reminded him of his own pain, and many times he had been reduced to painful tears, crying into his pillow until the soft touch of slumber beckoned him to sleep.

Everything was so messed up, and he hated it. A part of him wished that he never foolishly suggested to kiss Green under the mistletoe. Perhaps then, these raging feelings would never have existed, and they could have been happy with just being best friends?

Deep within, the raven-haired boy had already convinced himself that the only reason Green seemed okay with being kissed was not to hurt his feelings. Having Asperger’s Syndrome made dealing with the simple things that much harder, so perhaps he didn’t want to bring on another relapse, or was merely being kind because they were best friends?

All this overthinking did no favours for the tormented boy, who allowed the sorrow to continue to ravage him senseless, cursing his very being to the core. Why was existing so hard in this world?

Red had heard so many beautiful tales of love through his childhood, back when he was blissfully unaware of how those feelings could potentially ruin you, or make you a better person. Everything always seemed perfect; the happy ever afters, the beautiful endings, it made him envious even at that age. When would he get his happy ending?

He sighed, mindlessly flicking through channels, not paying enough attention to care about whatever flashed upon the screen. His mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of a certain brunet, who seemed ignorant to all the pain and grief he was causing. It was times such as these where he missed him the most, just being snuggled in his arms, eyes closed, feeling the warmth lull him into a sense of security. How he missed that.

How innocent it was to share kisses with Green, and how every so often he would pull away and hide his face into his best friend’s neck, embarrassed about the fact that kissing the brunet seemed so natural. How when they held hands, and gently stroked their palms together, it just felt as if the world made sense. And now, it wasn’t here, Red was grieving for the loss.

He remained, curled up in his blanket, broken eyes staring at the television screen. There had to be some way of keeping Green with him forever, so that he would never have to suffer the pain of saying goodbye ever again. But what? A sigh escaped his lips as he mindlessly watched the programme that was currently on.

As time passed, and Red became more intrigued by the television show, it was then the gears of his mind concocted an idea, something that could alter the balance of everything as he knew it. Deep within, he was certain he was in love with Green, and he needed to brunet to know. From the media representation, he figured the best way was with some form of gift, or event.

But what would be deemed worthy enough for someone like Green? He did have a liking for jewellery, and the colour purple, but Red didn't have that kind of money to go and buy something so lavish. He needed something subtle, something that would be significant enough so that his best friend would figure out his true feelings. And as the night went on, and Red tried to make sense of everything in his fogged up mind, he came to a striking idea. Something that could either improve his life significantly or ruin everything. He just had to take that chance.

XXX

Green went away on his field trip, and returned faster than the crimson-eyed eye ever realised. He had foolishly believed that time would agonisingly stand still, or drag on, however that had been the opposite. He kept himself busy, playing games, and watching films on television, whilst all the time sorting out his plan of action.

When Green returned, that was when it was going to occur. Of course, it made the raven-haired boy nervous, but he knew deep within the confines of his heart this was what he had always yearned for. Someone to be his constant entity, to always be by his side no matter what. For better, or for worse. His palms were clamming up, and hastily he wiped them on his jeans, attempting to keep his composure.

Eyes closed, and with bated breath he waited, in his bedroom for the front door to knock. He knew Green's signature knocking combination; two small taps, then a loud third knock. That's how he always knew when to open the door. Sometime today he was sure the brunet was more than likely going to visit him, and right now he didn't want to wait any longer.

In his mind he could just envision Green, standing right before him as he poured his heart out for all to see. Whether or not Green would be positive about it, or not was another thing entirely, though he doubted that the brunet would willingly hurt his feelings. After all, he seemed perfectly fine with the kissing and cuddling scenario.

Taking their relationship to the next level seemed an almost impossible feat. Red didn't really understand the mechanism of a healthy relationship, that combined with having literally no sexual attraction sent the youngster into disarray. But, he was willing to learn, and discover more about himself. Even though they were both very young, he knew in his heart that Green was the only person who could complete him.

There it was. The signature knock. Red jumped to his feet, brushing his jeans off and adjusting his clothes in an appropriate manner. His heart started speeding up, as he heard the beautiful gruff tone to his best friend's voice just down the stairs, and then the stampede of feet as he made his way towards Red's bedroom. Time was running out, he knew that, and he knew that this was the moment that could alter the tide of their relationship.

“Red!” Green called out as he entered the bedroom, rushing over to embrace the shorter boy in the tightest hug he could muster. Nervous fingers gripped the back of the brunet's jacket for dear life, as crimson eyes closed in relief. He was finally here, back in his arms where he was supposed to be.

“I missed you...” He murmured quietly, sighing in contentment as Green's subtle warmth washed over him like a tidal wave. The taller of the two chuckled in response, only too happy to be back in Pallet Town with his childhood companion.

“I missed you too Red....like crazy!” The tone to the brunet's voice sent shivers down Red's spine. Green missed him, and that proved to him that there was certainly something worth fighting for. Yes, they would always be best friends, but Red knew in his fragile little heart that the feelings he had for the emerald-eyed boy were so strong it was starting to consume him.

“Green...” He started, clearing his throat before continuing. “I....have been doing a lot of thinking....”

“Same here...” Was the reply, and instantly both boy's met their gaze, sparkling crimson melting into pools of intoxicating emerald. Nervously Red's teeth chewed on his bottom lip, as they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly pouring out his heart was an impossible task, and his heart was literally spasming painfully inside his chest.

“...y-you speak first...” He finally muttered, cursing at how his voice trembled slightly. The brunet smiled, hands gently reaching up to cup the younger boys face, his thumbs delicately gliding over porcelain skin. Red was so fragile, and he knew that.

“Being away from you for so long...it killed me. I hated not hearing from you, or knowing if you were okay. Every night I'd lay awake, wondering what you were up to, were you thinking about me? Stupid really...” He trailed off, smiling in a shy manner that Red seldom witnessed on his best friend's features.

“I...don't want you to leave again...” The raven-haired boy whimpered, his fingers clutching tighter to the fabric of Green's jacket, almost trembling with anxiety. Just what was his childhood companion trying to say to him?

“Red....I promise to you that no matter what, we won't ever be apart again, okay? I swear!” Smiling slightly the younger boy leaned into Green's touch, just overjoyed to be able to hold him and see him once again. Everything was making sense in his life once more, and Green made that a possibility.

“....I-I....” Red stuttered, desperately yearning to tell Green his feelings. It was there, right on the tip of his tongue, and yet when his eyes melted into those emerald orbs, it was as if speech was an impossible feat. The brunet was patient, not saying a word, and encouraging Red to continue on with his speech.

“Green....” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes only for a minute, but before he had the chance to open them he felt something soft press against his lips, and all protests muted in his throat. The brunet's lips melted against Red's perfectly, as his arms tightened their grip. The smaller boy was pulled closer into the embrace, overwhelmed by the passion and warmth his best friend provided. It was like a drug to him, and he couldn't shake it off.

When their lips parted briefly, a fierce blush glazed the younger boy's cheeks, and bashfully he glanced away. Usually it was Red who initiated the kisses, and now Green was willingly doing so? Did that mean he felt the same way?

“Red...you don't have to tell me. I already know.”

“...you know?” He questioned, unsure of what he meant. A small smile flashed upon the brunet's youthful features, as his hands moved to rest gingerly on his best friend's shoulders.

“I love you, you big idiot!”

It was at that moment in Red's life that things were finally starting to piece together. His understanding of love was minimal, and right now it was his idea of heaven, however; as time went by and the world started to change around them, Red realised all too soon that love isn't just the best feeling in the world, but almost the most deadly.


	7. Chapter Six

When Red reached the tender age of fifteen, things started to slowly unravel in his life. It had been a recent change in the laws that stated that children had to be fifteen years of age before starting their journey, which ultimately changed everything he knew.

Starting his new life, and journey as a Pokemon Trainer was tough, and not something he desired to do alone. He desperately desired Green's assistance, just for support, if nothing else. A loving smile, and or a hand to hold when things got tough. After all, Green loved him, correct?

Wrong...

As soon as both boys were of age to start their journey's, Green had changed towards him. Instead of his usual bubbly nature, and loveable ways, he had become slightly sadistic, and venomous with his choice of words. Many a time Red had literally had the brunet's fingers shoving his face away so they couldn't kiss. Green would laugh, but Red didn't seem to understand what was so amusing.

It hurt him, deeply. Why didn't Green want to kiss him anymore? Was it because he just didn't care, or like him that way? Whatever the reason, it made Red sorrowful, and in turn affected his mentality.

When it was time to collect a Pokemon from Professor Oak's Laboratory, Red was nervous. He didn't want to step foot in that place, to feel Green's stern emerald gaze mocking him in that vindictive way, to feel inferior and ashamed. A fragile heart was pulsating pain throughout his body, and every time his cursed mind thought about the brunet, that pain returned ten-fold.

“Late, again?” Green sneered at the younger boy, leering at him as he casually leaned against the wall. Crimson eyes diverted to the floor as he stepped into the Laboratory, and trundled lazily towards him.

“I-I...didn't know there was a specific time...”

“You REALLY need to speak up, because I can't understand a word you're saying!” He boomed loudly, laughing to himself, which only made the diminutive boy feel even worse about being around him. Why had Green changed towards him? Had he done something to offend him maybe? Was it just...part of growing up and going through puberty?

Red glanced around wearily, noticing that Professor Oak wasn't even here yet, and it was just himself and Green in the room. Even the Aides were out studying the natural habitats of Pokemon, and the atmosphere that shrouded them was starting to choke him. As his eyes met emerald orbs once again, he felt his anxiety start to increase.

“Yeah, Gramps had to do somethin' real quick, but he'll be back soon, so stop lookin' like you're about to piss your pants~” The tone to Green's voice had changed significantly. His best friend would never usually behave in this way, his best friend was kind and considerate. Someone who he admired and cherished with all his heart. This person standing in front of him was twisted and vindictive, someone he didn't want to associate with.

Nervously, Red moved over to the wall, keeping enough distance between himself and the spiky haired brunet. He could feel Green's eyes judging him; drinking in his fragile image. Perhaps he fed off negative emotions, and causing so much pain and upset. Weakly, crimson eyes looked away, as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

“You not gonna talk to me, Red?”Green asked, as he moved away from the wall, and made his way over to the smaller boy. Red cowered slightly, feeling frightened by his best friend's demeanour. Something wasn't right. The Green he knew was a totally different person. It was as if he had changed in a matter of days.

He moved to within inches away from Red, hand resting on the wall right beside his head. This in turn caused the raven-haired boy to close his eyes, internally flinching. Was Green going to hit him or something? Said brunet smirked victoriously, before gently brushing his index finger across Red's cheek.

“Why do you have to be so damn cute....~?” In shock crimson eyes flashed open, and were instantly met his hazy emerald. He had never seen Green look at him this way, it was completely different to when they were close before. This time it seemed as if he wanted to hurt Red.

“I..I'm sorry...” Was the weak reply, as his back was pressed fully against the wall. Green sneered.

“No need to apologise, after all...you are mine, right~?” The possessive tone to his voice sent a shiver dancing down the dark haired boy's spine. He belonged to Green? Even after everything he had done? It seemed as if he were nothing more than a burden to the brunet, and yet, he still wanted him?

“I'm...yours?”

“Isn't that what we used to say back when we were kids? That we loved only each other? Forever and always?” Red nodded meekly, feeling his cheeks flush pink. This gave Green the perfect opportunity. Slowly he brushed his thumb across the flushing boy's bottom lip, hearing him inhale sharply.

“Don't tell me that you don't like me anymore...that would just break my heart, Red~”

“You know I like you.” Was the simple reply, even though deep within his whole body was trembling under the immense pressure. This situation was baffling to his brain, something that he could not understand. He loved Green, that was something he knew, but the constant flux in Green's persona was screwing up his mind in ways he didn't even believe were possible.

“You don't like me, you LOVE me. It's written all over your little faggot face~” Instantly Red's eyes widened at Green's words, and without thinking he forcefully shoved the brunet away. Green stumbled backwards, his brow furrowing in annoyance.

“What the hell was that for?!” He yelled, as Red straightened his back, crimson eyes harden with potent emotion.

“Do not insult me, Green, for you are just the same as I am. Just because I'm a little different does not give you the right to bully me in this manner.” Red's formal speech was something that was not expected, and instead of inserting a witty remark, Green snorted and folded his arms, keeping his distance.

“You've changed...” Red added sadly, forcing himself to look away. “You never used to be this way...”

“Yeah, well, it's called growing up Red. You should try it sometime, y'know?” The words stung deeply, and even though the raven-haired boy was hurting inside, he just couldn't allow his emotions to spill outwards. No, he had to conceal them for now, even if it was so hard to do. Once again his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“So, growing up means hurting your best friend?”

“You really need to chill out, and relax. All this stress can't be helping that messed up brain of yours~” It was as if a knife was constantly stabbing his heart, bleeding out onto the cold hard ground below him, for all to see. Did Green really view him like that? Just someone who was messed up, and beyond saving?

His eyes filled with water, but refused to shed the tears that longed to escape. Instead, crimson orbs hardened with disdain, and his face became sombre and vacant. This wasn't Green. Whoever this person was looked and sounded like his best friend, but had the heart and soul of a monster.

How was he supposed to fight this? His own heart was very fragile, capable of being destroyed by a single touch. His brain couldn't deal with the constant struggles of life. What was the solution to this? Was it to go it alone? Was that the necessary evil?

“You...are nothing more than a stranger to me.” Red muttered calmly, before moving away from the wall, and walking back the way he came. Green's eyes followed his figure intensely, watching the shorter boy walk towards the exit.

“Where the hell do you think you're going? Gramp's will be here soon!”

“I'll make it on my own...I don't need you.” And with those words in the open, the raven-haired boy left the Laboratory, not even mustering the courage to turn back, and give his childhood companion a fleeting glance. No, his heart couldn't withstand that. He had to think of himself now. This was necessary. However, he was oblivious to the lasting effects his words had on the brunet in question.

'I'll make it on my own...I don't need you.'

 

XXX

Green left on his Pokemon journey before Red, and the two didn't cross paths for a while. The diminutive boy chose Bulbasaur from the Professor the next day, and it was noted how solemn he appeared, and it was enquired if he was okay. Of course, Red shrugged off the concern, and took his new companion, along with his childhood friend, Poliwag, on his journey.

It was a lonely road, venturing into the unknown all by himself, with only his Pokemon for company, but after a few days of travelling he decided that the solitude wasn't so bad. In fact, he quite enjoyed being alone. There were no vicious words, or comments thrown his way, and he could allow his mind to travel along the breeze whenever he desired.

Just having his Pokemon by his side was all that he needed, and for once in a long time he felt relaxed. Like a new page had been turned in his book of events, and maybe things would finally start changing for the better. Of course, life has a wonderful way of digging pitfalls when you least expect it.

A chance encounter in Viridian City proved pretty fatal. It was a cold and stormy night, the weather had taken a turn for the worst so the crimson-eyed boy decided it would be beneficial to stay at the local Pokemon Centre for the night, and to continue this journey when the weather had calmed down.

Things went off without a hitch. He paid for his basic room with the money he acquired from his Mother, and trudged up the stairs without a sound, his ears drinking in the outside chaos of thunder rumbling amongst the heavens. A sigh escaped his lips, as fatigue seeped into his bones. It had been a trying few days on the road, sleeping in a tent and eating out of cans. Finally being able to rest somewhere warm was something he was looking forward to.

When he reached the top of the stairs, consumed by tiredness, the boy did not see what was in front of him and bumped into a solid, unmoving object, sending him crashing to the ground with a bump. Red groaned, rubbing his head from the contact, before weary crimson eyes opened and gazed at what had caused his fall. It was at that moment he wished he hadn't.

“Fancy meeting you here...” He knew that voice anywhere, and instantly the memory of being in pain faded and he shot onto his feet, brow furrowed in concentration. It was Green, and he still seemed his usual arrogant, cocky self.

“You staying here tonight?” It was a normal enough question, however Red didn't feel the need to explain any of his actions. His eyes bore holes into the core of his once best friend's soul- if he even had one. Emerald eyes softened for a moment, before he sighed, raking his fingers through his spiky hair.

“Look...I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for saying those things....I had a bad morning...that's all. Can we...try and talk it over?” As much as Red wanted to stay firm to his resolve, there would always be a part of him that needed Green in his life, even if right now it was slowly killing him from the inside.

“....talk?” He murmured quietly, as Green nodded.

“Yeah. I ordered a pretty big room for the night. You can stay with me, if you like? We can talk and it'll be like the old days.” The tone to the emerald-eyed boys voice seemed sincere, so without giving himself time to fully digest his words, Red nodded a little, and a smile captured Green's lips.

“Great. Here, follow me.” Of course Red did as instructed, just like he always did. His brain moving as mechanically as the brunette knew it would, playing right into his hands. As they entered the room, and the crimson-eyed boy used this opportunity to gaze at the large expanse, it gave Green the time to lock the door.

“Nice room, huh?” He commented, as Red nodded; his eyes scanned every inch of the beautiful room. It was warm, with neutral colours; a large bed, and even an ensuite bathroom. It really was better than the room he had chosen. Then he wondered over to the window, as his ears detected the sound of the thunder roaring overhead, and the sound of the lamp being switched on, keeping the room aglow with light.

“I'm glad we bumped into each other again....” Green mused quietly, as he walked up behind Red, gently resting his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. He tensed momentarily, but soon relaxed when he realised that there was a gentleness behind his touch.

“Yeah...me too...” Came the soft reply, as crimson eyes watched the lightning in the sky, illuminating dark ominous clouds. A soft sigh escaped his lips, as he could feel his heart start its heavy assault in his chest. Pounding ever faster, and right now he was unsure of the reasons behind it.

“I've missed you....” Green cooed, gently brushing his nose against the back of Red's head, inhaling the scent of his hair. Something was amiss, the raven-haired boy knew that, but right now he was unsure what it could be. The way his best friend was, he had never behaved in this way with him before. Yes, they had shared tender moments, but nothing like this.

Tentatively Green's fingers brushed down from his shoulders, down his arms; causing his skin to erupt into Goosebumps on command. Not knowing what else to do, his body tensed slightly, before those fingers gripped onto pale fragile arms with vigour.

“There's no need to be scared of me Red....I won't hurt you.” However, the hint of viciousness behind his words proved otherwise. Green's fingers held fast, but not hard enough to cause any pain. It was just enough to instil his domineering conviction. Red's breaths started to feel laboured, making it harder to fill his lungs with oxygen, as his eyes moved from the window to the side, trying his best to see just what his best friend intended to do next.

“Green....what are you doing?”

“Shhh....” Just like that, with a shove Red found himself pinned against the windowpane, feeling the ledge dig into his thighs, as Green's entire bodyweight pressed against him. Weakly he closed his eyes, now feeling himself start to tremble with anxiety. Why had he allowed this to happen? He should have known that Green was not the same person he used to know back when they were children. He was a monster, pure and evil.

“G-Green....” He whimpered quietly, cringing at the pain in his legs, as he slowly felt his body begin to be further pressed down, until he was literally bending over the windowsill.

“You are NOTHING without me...just remember that.” The brunette spat venomously, his hands still holding onto pale, fragile arms tightly, now crushing his grip. The crimson-eyed boy cried out a little in pain, before he shushed himself down instantly. No, he couldn't let Green see that he was vulnerable. He somehow had to make sure that he was okay.

“Why do you hate me Green?” The question caught the brunette off guard, and the answer was met with a forceful shove, almost smashing Red's head against the glass of the window.

“This is all your fault....if I never met you...I would never....EVER....!” One of his hands moved from Red's arm, leaving faint bruised fingerprint marks in it's wake, and instead almost ripped the boys jeans, as he pulled them down.

“You will always be mine....I will NEVER let anyone else have you...!” Crimson eyes shot open in realisation, and it was at that moment he knew. He knew what was going to happen, but what was he supposed to do? Scream and shout? Runaway? What were his options?

Instead, he decided to fuse his eyes closed, trying to block out all the pain, and all the noises that tried to infiltrate his brain with every passing second. He desperately tried to block out the sound of his so called best friend removing his own jeans, and underpants. He tried to block out the shame when he was so easily uncovered for all to see. He ardently wanted to forget the gut-wrenching pain that tore through him like a bullet, and allowed tears to stream down his translucent cheeks, and blood to stain him forever. He wanted to forget it all.

However, there was no way he could ever forget this. This was forever burned into his memory, and it was the first stage. They say there are three stages to burning, and the crimson-eyed boy had already started his decent into the pits of hell.


	8. Chapter Seven

Even after so many years had passed, Red still endured those agonising nights of restless sleep and lucid dreams that taunted his soul relentlessly. How was someone supposed to get over such an awful and traumatising experience, especially when it was your best friend that caused said trauma? Red sighed to himself as glassy crimson eyes watched the dying embers of the camp-fire. It was late at night and his Pokemon were fast asleep, curled up in their Pokeballs, apart from his Umbreon, who stayed watch during the night.

What even happened to Green?

Did he even succeed in life after the Pokemon League?

Was he even still in Kanto for that matter?

He shrugged his shoulders in thought. Who cares. Green left him for dead all those years ago. He didn't care about him, or his fragile heart and mind. He was just another plaything, someone to torment in the hours of boredom. Not that he actually had feelings hidden inside his poor confused heart.

That situation in turn affected Red in ways no-one ever thought were possible. He went into hiding, in solitude on the highest peak of Mt Silver. Away from all kinds of contact with people, where it was just him and his Pokemon. It was just how he liked it, and in all honesty the crimson-eyed boy didn't actually miss anyone. Yes he knew his Mother would be worried, but after a time she'd get over it. Her son was gone the moment Green defiled him. The Red she knew was torn apart, never to return, and it was all Green's fault.

"Brreeeoooon!" Umbreon cooed softly, nuzzling against Red's leg, noticing that the trainer was starting to feel down whenever his thoughts whisked back to that encounter. How he longed to just erase that part from his life completely. In fact, erase Green permanently. Like he never even existed on this planet. However, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. It was like the brunet was a disease, infecting him with a poison no antidote could possibly cure.

However his inner musings were cut short when his ears detected the sound of footsteps in the snow, and a faint glimmer of amber light from just beyond the cave entrance. Next to follow was a voice.

"Gosh...how much further? You sure we are going the right way Typhlosion?" Red immediately backed away from the camp-fire, eyes blazing in shock. How did anyone find this place? It was supposed to be so secret that he would never be found, and with that in thought the crimson-eyed boy's heart was pounding furiously inside his chest.

"Phhllloooo~!" Sounded a roar of delight, as Red nuzzled closer to his Umbreon for safety. The dark type was already well aware of the intruders, and was on high alert. His main role was to protect his trainer, and that was exactly his mission in life.

"Man...if I never see snow again it'll be too damn soon. I mean, who in the world decides to take residence up a friggin' mountain?! I mean really... is it a good idea?!" It was a young males voice, and he was whining indefinitely. Red knew that voice didn't belong to Green, so whoever it was he had not encountered previously, but even so, the socially awkward male stared wide eyed at the opening of the cave, praying that they did not find his hideout.

Then he could hear a ringing sound, as if it were someone's phone. It must have been the mystery hiker, because the footsteps ceased and then a quiet conversation began, not too faraway from Red's current position.

"Hello? Crys? Yeah, yeah I'm all good, freezing my ass off but all good. What? No...nothing yet, but I'll keep trying. It's still light outside, but I'll take shelter when it starts getting dark. No...I haven't forgotten...I will do that as soon as I can..." Red zoned out of the conversation and pulled his blanket further around himself to keep warm, whilst his trusted Umbreon continued to survey the situation.

"...oh yeah, before I forget, did you like the cookies Mom baked for your birthday? Sweet! I knew chocolate chip was your favourite! Aren't I just the greatest friend ever!"

The voice seemed to get louder, which made Red wince. Damn, he never intended anyone to discover him ever. He wanted to be alone forever. At least in solitude he could never be hurt. As crimson eyes raised to the opening of the cave, he could just make out a silhouette standing just outside. It was clear whoever it was seemed to be a young male, maybe the same age.

"Anyways Crys, chat to you later. I'm gonna set up camp for the night, 'kay? Yeah. Catch you later!" The speaking stopped, and Red unconsciously held his breath, reared up in defence, just waiting for said intruder to enter the cave.

"...hello?"

The voice uttered quietly and Red knew that whoever this person was had uncovered his hideout, and sooner or later he would have to speak to people again. A thought that made the crimson-eyed boy shudder in disdain. He remained deathly silent, even snuffing out the camp fire so curious eyes had poor vision and hopefully wouldn't be able to detect his presence.

"Is anyone in here?" The young male stepped into the cave, finding it very hard to see due to it being so dark. He felt nervous, unsure if this was a good idea or not. Nervously he glanced at his trusty Typhlosion, who snorted in response.

"Hey buddy, any chance of lighting this place up?"and just like that Red's hideaway was shamefully exposed. In response he shielded his face from the blaze, terrified, and cowering as if he were that child back in Green's evil clutches once more.

"Whoa...wait a minute..." The boy stepped closer, only to pause when Umbreon hissed in discontentment. "Hey...calm down here, I'm no enemy. I'm just unsure...why is there a person hiding all the way up this mountain? I mean...seems a bit crazy and all that."

It seemed the dark type sensed that the boys intentions were of a pure heart, and calmed down slightly, but he remained ever vigilant. One wrong move and he would be eliminated.

"My name's Gold...um..." The boy stammered, glancing around the cave, noticing that it was very small and cramped, yet full of supplies. It was obvious whoever this was had been here for a long time. "Look man...I'm honestly no threat here."

Red nervously moved his hands away from his face so scared crimson irises melted into pools of gold. This boy was so juvenile and naïve, there was no way he could be a threat.

"You've obviously had a hard time or somethin' but you don't have to tell me, I mean...well I'm a stranger, but seriously...are you okay?" Not knowing what else to do, the dark haired juvenile boy went silent, refusing to let his mouth betray him anymore. He knew that he wasn't going to get a response anytime soon.

Huffing, Gold sat crossed legged on the cold hard ground, the eyes of Umbreon continuing to pierce into his very soul like a knife. In his Pokemon journey Gold never once thought he'd discover a recluse hiding in a mountain, however even though it was odd, it wasn't deemed a bad thing.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, noticing that Typhlosion was staring at the curled up boy curiously, snorting in confusion. The fire type had never met anyone like this before, it must have come across as strange to him.

"...leave me alone" Red croaked out, tugging his blanket close around his shoulders.

"Mate, seriously...you can't be doing good being up here all on your own and stuff."

"I said leave me alone." The reply was abrupt, cold, lacking in distinct emotion, and Gold frowned in response. Was there any chance of getting through to this guy? It was blatantly obvious he was suffering, if not physically then mentally it was a given.

"I want to help you, if I can that is..."

"No-one can help me..." Red spat in disdain, crimson eyes glaring at the youngster.

"Well, y'see the thing is...I'm actually in the psychiatric profession so I MIGHT surprise you." It was a joke, however it didn't seem to register to Red. He grumbled to himself and stayed mute. The younger boy sighed. It was like trying to talk to a young Silver back when he was a rebellious youngster, on a path of thievery. There was just no getting through to him.

"I know you probably don't care or anything but...I have food with me... if you're hungry that is." Gold persevered, hoping that he would get a positive reaction out of the male, even if it was a slight smile or some recognition. Red glanced over at Gold, still weary about this new acquaintance who had decided to take residence in his abode.

"I have cookies! Home made by my Mom! I promise they're really good, chocolate chip too...oh wait, crap! Don't tell me you've got some sort of food allergy? Like...gluten free or something? Damn, I should think about that shit..." It came as a shock, to everyone in the vicinity but it was a sound that was like music to everyone's ears. Just like that Red burst into laughter. It was a genuine laugh, a laugh that sounded like it had been missed for years. Gold seemed taken aback and blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't have a food allergy." Red finally spoke, after having stopped his laughing outburst. "I think you're very strange."

"Ah well, you're one to talk my friend. Hiding up a mountain, not speaking to people and all that jazz. Any reason for that?" Gold had to pry didn't he? And as soon as the words escaped his lips did he instantly regret them from seeing the reaction on Red's face.

"No...wait, don't tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry for prying..."

"It's not that I don't want to..." He mumbled pathetically, feeling the memories of the past well up inside his mind, hurting him intensely. For a brief moment he shut his eyes, took a steady breath and tried to compose himself. "I just...can't..."

"Oh I get ya! On the run from the cops, is that it?"

"NO!" Red cried out, before laughing once again. "Do I look like a criminal?"

"You want me to answer that sincerely? Mister-deshevelled-and-looks-like-he-needs-a-shower?" Once again, the crimson-eyed boy belly laughed, and it actually made Gold chuckle too. At least his terrible comedic skills came in handy for once. Hooray for saving the suicide victims of today.

"You're...really weird." Red commented, and a shy smile crept upon his face, and it caused his Umbreon to leap in delight. His trainers health must also be a worrying thought, let alone protecting him from the dangers on the mountain. Mental stress was something he could not save him from.

"Why thank you, anyway...my name is Gold. You wanna tell me yours?"

"Red..." He mumbled quietly. "My name...is Red." Then it was as if the younger male was overcome by shock. It just couldn't be, could it?

"Wait...THE Red?! Champion Red?!" This had to be a practical joke or something. The Red that was pictured in his mind was strong, defiant, and true to himself. This guy was a wilting mess of nothing. This was surely no champion.

"The very same..." The crimson-eyed boy muttered weakly, feeling ashamed.

"Jeez man...what in the hell happened to you? Fall on hard times?" His eyes reached the floor as memories returned with a vengeance. Memories of Green betraying his entire trust, ruining his outlook on life so he only sought to be the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the world, but what after that?

There was nothing.

No future.

"Can I ask you something?" Red asked, and Gold nodded instantly.

"Sure. Go for it."

"Have you ever had a best friend who betrayed you in ways you never thought were humanly possible?" He frowned in thought. Sure he and Silver had arguments and rows over stupid things, but betrayal...it was something that they would never do to each other.

"No...thankfully..."

"Well I have..." His heart went out to the diminutive boy. Was that why he decided to keep himself away from civilisation after the Pokemon league? All because his trust was broken beyond repair?

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"I deserved it...all of it..." Red murmured weakly, coiling his arms around his knees. "It was all my fault...I was so stupid...if only I had been stronger..."

"Hey, if someone hurt you then it's not your fault. Having a kind heart in a cruel world doesn't make you weak, y'know?" Gold's words were sincere, however they fell on deaf ears. All Red could hear, smell, see, touch, taste was the poison behind Green's actions and words. Why did he let that happen? Why was he so weak he couldn't fight him off?

"I made him mad...it was my fault..."

"Stop it. Stop blaming yourself for this." Gold said defiantly, moving closer to the breaking boy. "Whoever that bastard was that did this to you, whatever it was, he deserves to rot in hell."

"N-no...you don't understand..." Then Red's bony fingers started scratching at his neck, down his arms, as if he were unclean. "It haunts me every day of my life...I can't forget it...forget what he did. I want to...but he makes me feel...dirty." Just like that Gold's heart sank like a ship lost at sea.

There was no way Red could be talking about...that, could he?

The crimson-eyed boy seemed distressed, as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip and his head bowed, resting on his arms.

"...so dirty...worthless..."

"Red...you're not any of those things okay? I promise you. Please, don't blame yourself for what this sick bastard did to you. You didn't deserve any of it, you hear me?" And as pleading eyes stared into pools of Gold, he muttered the words that pained him so;

"...all I wanted...was my best friend..."


	9. Chapter Eight

In all brutal honesty Red was afraid. Deathly terrified about leaving the safety of this humble abode in Mt Silver. Here no-one knew of him, no-one could hurt him. Here he was safe, safe from everyone. Safe from Green. Even though Gold had accidentally stumbled across his hideout, the crimson-eyed boy knew that he was no threat.

Gold had eyes that shined like the purest amber ever excavated, and they were honest and true. No malevolence resided behind those irises, and hence why Red felt a sense of relief, and safety being around the younger male. He offered some much needed social interaction, and therapy of sorts. Being a shoulder to cry on, to finally let out all those agonising thoughts and feelings felt like a relief.

He knew that there was no way to change the past, it was long gone, however it was hard to keep it dead and buried. The trauma was still fresh in his mind like an open wound. Time had passed yet still he remembered the ordeal crystal clear. Every so often a painful shudder would race down his spine, and his fingers would desperately claw down his skin.

How was he supposed to recover from this? Was this supposed to fix how he was as a person? Was having Asperger's Syndrome the reason for Green's attack? The crimson-eyed boy sighed softly to himself, as Gold's arms cradled him.

"I know it's not much consolation, but...I'm here for you." He soothed, fingers gently combing through his raven hair, which caused tired crimson-eyes to close mechanically. It had been so long since he had been embraced like this.

"Thank you..." Red muttered quietly, and he was genuinely grateful.

"You know, I have a suggestion...but you don't have to give me an answer right away." Just like that Red moved so he could actually look Gold in the eyes whilst he spoke. He nodded, as if beckoning the younger boy to speak about the idea he had.

"Well...I don't like the thought of you being here all by yourself, and I have to head home tomorrow to see my mother. If you wanted to you're more than welcome to accompany me back? Maybe a change of scenery will do you some good? I live in Johto so...it's quite a flight, if you're up to it?"

Red's immediate reaction mentally was to shut it down, and say no. To continue to hide away, because here he was safe. Here he could handle his life, however Gold was being very genuine, and probably had a good reason for wanting him to go back with him.

What were the chances of meeting Green in Johto anyways?

Very unlikely.

"Like I said...think about it." Gold finalised cheerfully, smiling. Then, Red shook his head defiantly.

"No, I will go with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressurise you into something you're not comfortable with." Red nodded once more, his eyes never leaving Gold's.

"I'd love to. Besides...I've never really had another friend besides..." He paused, stopping himself. No, he would not speak of that name. He wasn't really ever his friend. Friends don't hurt each other.

"I'm glad you consider me a friend!" Gold chirped happily. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no-one hurts you, or upsets you. I take full responsibility." A small grin flashed upon the crimson-eyed boy's features for a moment. His heart swelled with a feeling that was alien to him, but it wasn't something he hated. In fact, it seemed that it was helping him.

"My Mom won't mind you crashing at our house. She loves it when I bring new people over."

"Your Mom?" Then it hit home. Red hadn't contacted his own mother for years. Was she still okay in that house all by herself? He never once thought to call, or send a letter, letting her know that he was okay and living his life to the fullest.

"Yeah! She's actually pretty cool, as Mom's go that is."

"I hope she won't mind me coming over..." Red muttered, feeling a little nervous. He always got anxious around new people, instinctual fear taking over from the ordeal. Nowadays he just assumed every human being was intending to hurt him in some way, so getting past that barrier was an achievement in itself.

"She'll probably fangirl over the fact I'm friends with the Champion of Kanto" Gold chuckled, smiling brightly, which caused the older boy to smile also. It was rare to hear that other people actually viewed him as a celebrity of sorts. After the league, and after defeating Green once and for all, that's when he decided to keep away and hide on the mountain. He never realised just how popular he was.

"To be honest...I'M fangirling over the fact I'm sitting here with you. Of course, I'm fangirling inside." The amber-eyed boy joked, grinning.

"I'm just a normal person, Gold..."

"Oh yeah, because your average Joe just goes and crucifies the Elite Four like it's a walk in the park." Red couldn't help but blush in response. He never saw the feat as being something so amazing, but just merely being in Gold's presence was quickly altering his perception.

"Didn't you defeat the Johto League?" Bright and curious crimson eyes stared into amber, before a soft blush grazed the younger boy's cheeks.

"Well yeah...guess I'm no average Joe either, huh?" Then they both smiled in unison. Gold never viewed himself as a celebrity, to tell the truth he still wondered why so many people were in awe of his talents. It still hadn't sunk in properly yet, and he wondered if that's exactly how Red felt aswell.

"Have you taken on the Kanto League?" The crimson-eyed boy enquired, to which the youngster shook his head.

"Nope. I went to find you. I heard you were the Champion of the Kanto League, but you went on some long hiatus, and no-one knew where you were. So, I decided to trek every corner of the globe to find you, so I could challenge you." Red blinked. So the real reason behind this boy's intrusion was so they could battle it out? It was quite the shock, however the antisocial Champion did not wish to partake in any such events.

"Well...you found me." He muttered simply.

"Indeed I did, but now...I think my motive has altered. I've made a new friend, and that's always important in my books!" Red smiled. It felt good when someone said that he was their friend. He knew that Gold wasn't like Green in anyway. He had no hint of malevolence in his pure form. He was honest and genuine, and good natured.

"Anyway..." Gold gazed at the entrance of the cave, noticing that it was now very dark. It was only Typhlosion's light from his flame mane that was keeping the cave aglow, so he figured it was best to get some sleep. "I think we should hit the hay. Tomorrow will be a long flight to mine, so we will need plenty of rest."

Red was starting to feel the lethargy seep into his bones, and silently agreed with the younger boy. Sleep was definitely beneficial. Tomorrow he would actually muster the courage to leave his comfort zone and venture back into society. How he would handle that, he was still unsure of, but there was one thing he knew indefinitely.

With Gold by his side he reckoned he had the strength and willpower to prevail

XxX

Just like Gold had mentioned it was indeed a long and arduous flight, which took place at an ungodly hour of the day. Flying earlier in the morning meant getting there would be easier, and he also wanted to time it right when he knew his Mother would be preparing breakfast. It was the perfect set up to introduce the Kanto Champion.

They arrived in New Bark Town at eight thirty in the morning, and noticed that the small quaint village was deathly silent. No signs of people, and everything was perfectly still. Red inhaled the dewy air, and instantly any worries evaporated from his mind.

He too came from a small town, but this place was so different. It was roughly the same size in comparison; Pokemon Laboratory to boot, but the atmosphere was completely the opposite. Gold noticed the way crimson eyes flickered to all the buildings, the pathways, the gardens. Taking in all the scenery.

It was now he wandered just how long had the Champion been out of society.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, wanting to be sure that Red was not going to freak out, or demand that he hide back up the mountain. The crimson-eyed boy nodded, and smiled softly.

"It's lovely here."

"Yeah...it's only a small town, but it's nice if you don't like crowded places." Red shuddered. He remembered Saffron City and the Silph Co building. How insanely massive it was, with all those floors and stairs, and card key shutters he had to open. He also remembered meeting Green in there, and feeling like his heart was actually going to die right there and then.

"Hey..." A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of the dangerous trail of thought. "No-one will hurt you here, okay?" Crimson-eyes blinked, and met pools of shimmering amber. He felt the deep sincerity behind those words, and instantly believed them.

"I know. You're here." Red beamed, child-like with his reasoning.

"Of course! I'll kick anyone's ass around here! Even Silver's if he dared do anything." A mention of a new name intrigued the Kanto Champion.

"Silver?" Now it was Gold's turn to look as if he'd rather not speak of that subject.

"Yeah...a friend of mine, well I say friend...we have history." Red's brow furrowed in thought. History? Was it in the same manner as himself and Green? Had this Silver person hurt Gold in the past? Immediately he started to feel defensive.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Silver? No, he was just one of those people who were just...difficult to deal with, you know?" It did little to calm the Champion's nerves. Gold wasn't being as upfront as he would usually. Maybe this Silver person was bad news, and he was better off not knowing anything about it.

"Anyway, Silver doesn't live anywhere near here, and there's no reason for him to come here so don't panic." Gold assured, as they both walked towards Gold's house.

"Where does he live?" Red was unsure to why he was asking all these probing questions. Was it just how he was? Gold didn't seem to be fazed by any of the questions, in fact he gladly answered.

"Goldenrod City, the largest City in Johto. He works in the department store and has a small apartment. Why do you ask? You're not going to pay him a visit are you?" Gold chuckled at the thought, but Red quickly shook his head, almost as if he were scared to do that.

"N-no...no...never."

"Hey...chill. Silver might seem scary but deep down he's a cuddly Meowth, honestly." Before they knew it both boys were stood outside of Gold's house, and as the amber-eyed boy inhaled he smiled. Even front outside he could smell his Mother's cooking.

"We timed this perfectly~!" He chirped, grinning. Red watched as the amber-eyed boy pressed the doorbell, hearing the sound resonate within. Then an accompaniment of loud crashes and curse words sounded, before a slightly exasperated "I'll be there in a minute!" chimed from behind the door.

Gold sighed, placing a hand to his head, whilst the Kanto Champion seemed almost dumbfounded. This woman seemed the complete opposite to his own mother, and the nerves were starting to kick in. What if he wasn't accepted here?

Fortunately Red wasn't given enough time to linger on those thoughts of self doubt, as he watched the large oak door open with a creak, and the figure of a rather flustered middle-aged lady appeared. She smiled, and wiped her hands on the apron that she wore. Then her features altered to that of shock, and the Champion watched as Gold was crushed in the most gigantic hug ever witnessed.

"Gold! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Mom...cut it out will ya?" The corners of Red's mouth tugged into the faintest of smiles as he beheld the image of mother and son embracing. It instantly made him miss his own mother deeply. It had been too long since he had spoken to her, let alone saw her.

"I'm sorry dear, guess I got carried away." She moved away from Gold, who instantly adjusted the goggles nestled in his raven hair. Her bright eyes then noticed the figure of Red, stood nervously at his side.

"Oh-! You brought a friend!" Gold grinned.

"I did. Mom I want to introduce you to Red." Suddenly her eyes widened as the words escaped willingly into the air. She had heard numerous stories surrounding the elusive Champion of Kanto and now somehow he was stood on her doorstep.

"Oh my! I had no idea you were friends with my son!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. Red bowed shyly, his eyes not meeting hers. Formalities were never his strong point, and deep within the raven-haired boy prayed that Gold would answer for him.

"Well I only met him yesterday..." Gold spoke up, scratching his head. "I thought that a change of scenery would do him some good, instead of being stuck up the mountain."

"My word...such a young boy all alone up a mountain?" Her eyes portrayed a sadness. As a mother, her heart went out to the Champion's own mother who must be worried sick about her son. Red glanced weakly across to Gold, who seemed to understand the words behind his eyes.

"He was training, after all...so many people want to topple the Champ, no?" Gold's mother hummed in thought, before nodding slightly.

"That is true, however a treacherous mountain is no place for a young man. Come on in, both of you. Breakfast is almost ready! Good job I made too many waffles." She grinned happily before entering the house, leaving the two boys alone for a short while. Red gently gripped the hem of Gold's sleeve, tugging it gently as if he were a child begging for attention.

"Your Mom is nice..."

"Yeah, a little wacky, but she's still awesome." Gold grinned, but noted the Champion's solemn expression. "Are you okay with all this? It must be a huge culture shock after being in isolation for so long..."

"I'm okay. I have you." The grip intensified on Gold's sleeve, until the raven-haired boy decided that it wasn't enough. He needed to be closer. His fingers moved to the amber-eyed boys bicep and held onto him. Gold blinked, unsure how Red was truly feeling right now, even though he had voiced that he was fine.

"I'll always be with you, Red. You don't have to worry." And just like that Red's heart was starting to lift out of the pits of despair, renewed with vigour and hope. Maybe not everyone was as manipulative as Green had been.

Maybe he could still find that closeness, and love that he yearned for.

Maybe it was right underneath his nose.

XxX

Breakfast was a quiet affair, more so than usual. Happy chit-chat circulated between Gold and his mother, but the diminutive Champion just couldn't seem to find his voice. It wasn't because he didn't enjoy the company, or felt intimidated; it was merely because he had no idea how to contribute to the discussions.

Gold's Mother didn't seem to mind, and just seemed content about the fact the legendary Champion of Kanto was sat at her dining table, eating her home-made waffles. Gold tried his best to make the raven-haired boy feel at ease, knowing his dislike to strangers. He hoped that the subtle gestures of holding his hand underneath the table, and flashing a kind smile was actually helping.

To Red theses little gestures meant the world to him. It had been so long since he had experienced such warmth from mere human contact. When the younger boy smiled his way, he would feel his cheeks heat up, and bow his head shyly.

These same reactions that Green used to conjure from him in the past.

Once breakfast was done with, Gold's Mother had the idea that her son should spend some quality time with the Champion, and show him around his bedroom to try and make him feel more at ease. Red seemed happy with that idea, and obediently followed the younger boys lead up the stairs to his abode.

"I'm sorry about my mother...she tends to get over excited when we have guests." Gold apologised as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Both boys crossed the threshold, and the raven-haired one of the two gazed around the room. It was a typical boys room, wallpaper of baby blue, posters on every wall. A messy pile of clothes near the foot of his bed, the lingering scent of deodorant in the air. Gold smiled as he closed the door, and watched the other boy looking around his room, almost in awe.

"I guess it's been a while since you've seen a bedroom huh?" Crimson eyes turned and gazed into pools of amber. He nodded meekly.

"Yeah...a long time."

"Well, feel free to kick back and relax in here. I'm planning on staying here for a while, and you're more than welcome to stay too." Red watched as Gold sat down on his bed, watching his countenance intently. There was no visual signs of him joking about spending time with him.

"You...want me to stay?"

"Sure!" Gold grinned brightly. "Its fun having you around."

"...what about your Mom? Won't she be mad?"

"Don't be silly! Mom will be positively thrilled about having you stay here! In fact...she might even gossip to her friends that the famous Champ of Kanto is under her roof." It was still taking a long time for the diminutive boy to understand the foundations for people's adoration. He wasn't worthy of all this praise. He was a play thing, casually thrown away when the use had worn out. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat beside Gold, eyes downcast.

"Oh yeah...I forgot you don't like all that attention..." Gold murmured apologetically.

"I just...don't understand it." Red admitted, gently taking his cap off his head, and holding it in his hands, staring intently at the fabric. "I get all this praise and I do not deserve any of it."

"I'd say you do." The amber-eyed boy admitted, nudging his arm. "You're a Champion. It's only natural people will be in awe of your abilities."

"At what cost..." The crimson-eyed boy muttered quietly, gripping his hat a little tighter as memories of the past flooded his mind like a tidal wave. Memories he so desperately wanted to bury for all eternity. Memories of his rival's face in battle when it was decided that Red was the new Champion.

The look of disgust.

The look of despair.

"Red..." Gold's hand gently rested on his shoulder, noticing the Champion's change in demeanour. It was obvious that something was still affecting him deeply. He hated seeing Red so full of sadness, and heartache and just wished that somehow he could ease that pain.

"I should hate him for what he did..." The words were suddenly flowing freely, out into the open. "...so why instead do I miss him terribly? Why even after so many years does my heart still hurt? Why can't I just move on and be happy?!" The outburst was sudden, and no-one expected it, not even the Champion. He blinked rapidly, feeling tears sting his irises, before they escaped; trickling down his face.

Gold frowned.

"You will be able to move on Red, it just takes time...and I will help you anyway that I can." Then clouded crimson eyes gazed into pained amber orbs, that shimmered with purity. "I hate seeing you suffer like this..."

"Gold..." The youngster's arms reacted on impulse, and managed to catch the falling Champion, holding him close to his chest as he broke down, trembling with every laboured breath, finally allowing all those emotions out.

"It's okay...I'm here..." Hands gripped the smaller boy for dear life, terrified that if he let him go he too would abandon him just like Green had all those years ago. Instead Gold held him tightly, refusing to let go until he deemed the Champion stable enough, which wasn't anytime soon.

Crimson eyes closed in pain, and inhaled deeply. Slowly but surely he felt his heart slow down to a normal rate, and his anxiety was fading away into a distant memory. Having Gold's arms around him like this was just what he needed. Here he felt safe, secure; as if no-one could hurt him at all.

"We have all been through some rough times...but as long as you have people around you who love you, then you'll pull through. I promise..." Gold assured, noticing that the tremors that once shook the older male's body had now died down.

Perhaps Red was starting to feel better?

"Really?" Red squeaked, moving his head slightly so he could see Gold's face out of the corner of his eye. He nodded, and smiled.

"Of course. Always remember that no matter what someone out there loves you, and always will."

"Do you love me?" It was a question that the Champion had not meant to ask so freely, but somehow couldn't stop the words from escaping into the atmosphere. Gold's amber eyes widened in shock, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you love me, Gold?" By this time Red moved away, his eyes now dried from the tears he shed earlier, and was sat facing the younger boy; crimson eyes burning into amber. The goggle head couldn't help but look away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Red...d-do you even know what love is?"

"Yes I do. It's always wanting to be with the person that makes you happy." It was such a simple version of how complicated the emotion could be, but hearing it from Red's lips made Gold smile softly. Was it really that simple? No complications?

"Red...I met you like yesterday..."

"So?"

"So..uuhhh..." Gold stammered, trying to choose his words properly. "You don't really say you love someone until you know them for a while..." Red seemed confused at the amber-eyed boys words. So, you could feel love quickly, but wasn't allowed to say it until you knew them for a while?

"I don't understand..."

"Red...it's complicated alright? It's even MORE complicated between dudes!" Somewhere in his mind was a distant memory of a young Green telling him the exact same thing. Saying that they couldn't kiss each other in public because people wouldn't understand. He had thought that had only been because they were younger, did that still apply now?

"Oh right...sorry..." Instinctively Red moved away, realising that during his breakdown his hat had fallen onto the floor. Gold sighed, scratching his head, trying to think of ways to communicate effectively with the Champion.

"I'm not saying I don't like you Red...you understand that right?" Gently the amber-eyed boy lifted Red's chin with his fingers so their eyes met. He grinned. "I think you're great!"

"So you like me?" Red asked, hopeful. Once again Gold smiled brightly, and nodded.

"Of course I like you! You're amazing!"

And just hearing those words coming from someone as honest and trustworthy as Gold made the raven-haired boy feel as if he were walking on clouds. He was actually liked, someone cared about his well-being. They weren't out to hurt him, cause him pain or make him suffer. They genuinely wanted to spend time with him, grow with him, and be a constant part of his life.

Just like Green had been...


	10. Chapter Nine

What started out as just a few days at staying at Gold's house had actually turned into a few weeks. Both boys were very content in just enjoying each others company, and took this time to relax and recuperate. It was a culture shock to Red, but after the initial impact to the system he had taken it all in very well, much to Gold's surprise.

The Champion was slowly, but surely coming out of his shell, even conversing with his Mother of his own accord on several occasions. It made Gold happy, to think that just being by his side, and reassuring him was actually helping heal his damaged mind.

It might have had something to do with the fact that he had allowed Red to share his bed this whole time, and the raven-haired boy was something of a cuddler. By having Gold's arms around him, the anxious Champion would easily succumb to the sleep that threatened to consume his mind, and no nightmares plagued his brain whilst in a state of unconsciousness.

The two had developed a very close friendship in such a short period of time, they spent time doing simple things that Red had yearned for. Just sitting on the sofa watching television, eating dinner together, letting their Pokemon play together in the yard, or even going to the local shops to stock up on supplies.

Life was once again simple, and Red loved it.

It was an overcast Sunday morning when the raven-haired boy awoke, his crimson eyes flickering gently, adjusting to the light seeping into the room. Once again he felt safe and secure, feeling Gold's warm arms circled around his body. A small smile tugged at his lips as he snuggled closer, wanting to absorb more of the younger boys warmth.

The movement caused Gold to stir, and sleepily he opened his eyes, yawning softly. He beheld the image of the Kanto Champion, snuggled against his chest, his nose nestled into his collarbone. This wasn't the first time that Gold had awoken to this scene, but this time he couldn't help but feel like it was different.

Red was completely at ease around him, he was no longer anxious or nervous, and on many occasions he even laughed at his bad jokes. The sound of Red laughing was the most beautiful sound in the world, and so rare that the amber-eyed decided to treasure it forever.

Without thinking the younger boy's fingers reached up and combed through the Champion's raven locks, hearing a sigh of contentment escape his lips. Was it normal to be this close to your friends? He had never shared a bed with Crystal, or Silver for that matter before. He just assumed it wasn't something you shared amongst friends, but here he was snuggled up with the Kanto Champion.

A small frown etched onto his countenance. A few weeks ago he felt nervous about being in close proximity with the raven-haired boy, believing that he had some sort of ulterior motive, but it turned out that Red was actually very child-like in many of his reasoning's. As long as he could share Gold's bed then he was perfectly happy.

Gold just didn't understand why.

"Red...?" He whispered, gently tapping the side of the sleeping boy's face, attempting to awaken him from the slumber that consumed his body. Weakly he shifted against Gold's chest, before crimson eyes fluttered open, melting into pools of amber.

"Hmm...?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you..." Red smiled softly.

"I was already awake. I was just listening to your heartbeat." Immediately the blood rose to Gold's cheeks, and he flushed in embarrassment.

"W-what?"

"It's a soothing sound. It usually helps me sleep." Just like that Red closed his eyes once more, nuzzling against the younger boy's chest, sighing in contentment. Meanwhile Gold felt like all the words he longed to say were becoming a tangled mess in his throat. Why had he been so flustered over that silly innocent comment?

"I...uh...w-well..."

"Are you okay?" Red asked, once again opening his eyes, staring into the face of the younger Champion.

"Uh...yeah, why?"

"You keep stuttering, like you can't speak..." The amber-eyed boy felt his heart rate quicken in pace, and inwardly cursed. If Red was listening to his heartbeat then surely he would pick up on that too, and also question the reasons behind it. Truth be told, Gold had no idea why his heart was behaving so appallingly.

"Now your heart is beating fast...are you sick?" One of Red's cold hands rested on Gold's forehead, innocently, checking to see if his friend had a temperature. Of course the amber-eyed boy wasn't sick at all, he was perfectly healthy, but feeling the Champion's cold fingers on his head was doing little to calm down his heart rate.

"I'm not sick, Red..."

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are red too..."

"Dammit Red..." He glanced away, immediately closing his eyes to attempt to calm himself down. Why was he getting so flustered around the older boy? They had been fine for weeks, and yet today it was like all his hormones were on overdrive; as if the person in his arms wasn't Red any more but someone who he could feel himself tragically falling for.

"You're cute..." Red smiled, laughing softly. "Really cute actually."

"Red...please just stop saying stuff like that..." Gold uttered weakly, worried that his voice might fail on him at any second.

"Does it upset you?" The raven-haired boy asked quietly, looking up into Gold's flushed face. The younger boy shook his head in response.

"N-no...it doesn't upset me...just...uh..."

"You smell nice too~!" Red grinned brightly, burying his nose against the amber-eyed boys neck, inhaling deeply. Once again Gold flushed; Red was even closer than before, pressing their bodies flush against each other, the only piece of clothing separating them were their pyjama pants.

"R-Red..." Then the Champion paused, noticing something that hadn't been there before, and without any given warning used his hand to feel for what it was that was pressing against his leg, causing the younger male to yelp in shock.

"R-RED!"

"Did I...do something bad?" Immediately the raven-haired boy withdrew his hand, noticing how Gold's demeanour had altered slightly. He wasn't even looking at him any more, and his face was still flushed.

"You just...you fucking touched my dick!" The language used made the diminutive boy tense slightly, before gently pushing his hands against the younger boys chest.

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know! Something was touching me...so I...I'm sorry...!" Gold's fingers gripped the Champions wrist, not tight enough to hurt him, but enough to stop him from moving it away.

"You didn't know?! You have one too!"

"Well yeah...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry..." Crimson eyes flickered away in sadness, and that was when Gold realised that he had made Red upset with his outburst. He wasn't angry at him, he was more shocked about it. He never expected another guy to willingly touch his dick like that.

"Red...I'm not mad..."

"You shouted..."

"You shocked me!" He spurted out, gently releasing the others boys wrist, and trailing his fingers down his arms. "I'm not mad at you Red, I promise."

"Did you like it?" These questions were not doing Gold's beating heart any good, and once again he felt like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him completely.

"Wh-what?"

"Did you like it?" Red repeated simply, crimson eyes melting into amber, as he slowly pulled his hands away from Gold's chest. "I can do it again if you want me to."

"Wh-what...?! Red...that's not..." Before he could finish his sentence he felt the Champions lean fingers gently touching his hardness through his pyjama pants, and gasped softly. This was wrong on all levels, being intimate with the Champion of Kanto in this manner, yet even though his mind was screaming to push him away the energy just dissipated into the atmosphere.

"Are you hard because you want me?" Red asked simply, his eyes never leaving the younger boys, as he continued to agonisingly stroke his fingers up and down his shaft, causing his body to tremble slightly.

"I-I...uuhhh..." He had no answer. Usually the excuse would be morning wood, but with Red touching him in this manner it certainly wasn't helping his resolve.

"Do you want to penetrate me with this...?"

"Red please...don't use vulgar language like that...it's...uuhhh..." Gold attempted to finish his sentence but Red's fingers were far too distracting. His mind was starting to haze over with forbidden desire, a desire to take off the remainder of their clothing and see where it lead. Red smiled softly, before using his other hand to join in his ministrations.

"What if I wanted you to...?" Weakly amber eyes closed, as laboured breaths erupted into the atmosphere. Just what was Red saying? They weren't together, they were merely friends, so why was the situation progressing further out of control?

"R-Red..." Gold moaned weakly, attempting to calm himself down only it was to no avail. The other boy was totally un-fazed, focused completely on his actions. In his own mind this didn't seem an odd thing to do, and Gold hadn't gained the courage to sit down and explain the rights and wrongs of his behaviour.

"Gold..."

"Red you...y-you need to...ah...s-stop..." Gold groaned, pressing his forehead against the other boy, hiding his expression from view. He wanted to hate this, to push the Champion away and tell him he was acting completely out of order, but right now his whole body was betraying him.

Red paused in his actions, his hand still gently cupped around the other boy's clothed arousal, causing Gold to shiver and exhale shakily.

"But...you seem to like it..." He almost whined, looking down at the flustered boy, who now had managed to gain some control from somewhere. His hands pressed firmly on Red's chest, not daring to move them. He couldn't let this continue. It was wrong.

"Red y-you...you can't go around jacking off your male friends-!" He blurted out, wishing that he'd thought it through properly. "It's not a normal thing to do!"

"...it makes you happy, no? I want to make you happy." Red replied simply, not moving his hand from Gold's arousal. "Besides...you can do it to me if you want to. I don't mind." The tips of the amber-eyed boy's ears felt as if they were on fire, and heat rose profusely to his cheeks. How could Red be so relaxed about all this?

"Th-that's not it at all!"

"Is it because you don't like me...?" Sadness crept into the older boy's voice, but when crimson eyes melted into amber orbs, it seemed that the question was completely unfounded.

"Of course I like you Red..."

"So what's the problem?" It was becoming progressively difficult to understand Red's simplistic view of the world, how being intimate in this manner was perfectly acceptable, and he could not seem to see the error of his ways.

"Is this really so black and white to you? Do you really not see anything wrong with this picture?" Gold asked quietly, his eyes entirely focused on the Champion, who weakly shrugged his shoulders.

"I like being with you, you make me happy; and I want to make you happy."

"Is that as a friend?" He pursued. Gold needed to know. If Red's perception was flawed then he needed to hear the words from his mouth directly. He never expected the raven-haired boy to shake his head in response, and move closer until their noses were touching.

"More than that...a lot more..." The youngster could feel his resolve slipping, even though he was foolishly trying to hold onto it just a little longer. They were so close, noses touching; lips millimetres apart. Gold's heart was pounding in his chest, wondering just what was going to happen next.

"This feels...different than before..." The Champion admitted softly.

"From before? Are you telling me you've done this before?" Red shook his head, deciding that now was the time to tell the other boy the truth about his ordeal. All about Green, about how he had foolishly believed that he had been in love with him, and that it was them against the world; only to be completely betrayed and broken.

"I loved someone a long time ago...and they betrayed me; they used me...made me feel worthless..." Amber eyes stared into shimmering crimson irises, flashed with pain. "I loved him so much, he was my everything. I was very young back then, and even then I acted much the same as I do now. He would tell me off every now and then for acting 'strange', saying that other people wouldn't view it the same way as I did.

"He got mad when I beat him at video games, told me to shut up and then instantly regretted it. Stuck up for me when the local bullies thought it was funny to pick on me about my uniform. Shared our first kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas, claiming that we could continue as long as we kept it a secret..."

"Red...if someone really cares about you, and the relationship then there's no reason to keep things secret. Even I know that." Gold piped up sadly, watching as the Champion nodded in affirmation.

"I know that now...but then I was stupid. When we got older, and we started to go through puberty he...hated me, said it was my fault that he turned out the way he did. He said I was nothing without him...and I believed him at the time. I was upset when he told me we couldn't do the things we used to as children and all because he worried too much about what the world would think.

"He took his frustration and anger out on me, blaming me...he said I was always his, and that no-one else could ever have me..." Red trembled as the memories resurfaced, and instantly he moved his hands to cover his face, hiding his gaze from prying amber eyes. Gently Gold wrapped his fingers around his wrists, coaxing him to calm down.

"Hey...it's okay, he's not here now. He can't hurt you any more."

"I-I...know..." Weakly, with some help from Gold, Red removed his hands from his face, gazing weakly at the other boy. He was completely focused on his countenance, every little detail. Gold hated seeing Red this way, seeing him suffer so painfully. He wished that somehow he could ease that pain.

"Do you...still love him?" The question was surprisingly painful to the younger boys ears as he said those words, wondering if his position was nothing more than a stand in for someone who he could never compete with. Red weakly shook his head, his body trembling slightly.

"How can I after what he did?"

"I'm not saying you have to, I just needed to know if you still have feelings for him or not." Why he needed to know, Gold was unsure. Was it to clear his own conscience? To ensure that he wasn't stamping on the feet of his potential rival of love? Was that how he viewed it all? He thought that simply speaking about it all would help clarify those feelings, but he had been wrong.

"N-no...I just want to forget all about him."

"Then forget about him." In a smooth motion, completely without the concept of consequence the amber-eyed boy gently pressed his lips against Red's, hearing him inhale at the contact. Eyes fluttered shut on both sides, time almost standing still. Weakly hands gripped each other, fingers entwining, as painful tears rolled down the Champions' face.

For once he wasn't being told that this was wrong, that he was supposed to hide who he was. That no one else would understand him, or his behaviours. Feeling the other boy's soft lips against his own just made perfect sense, as if all the planets were aligning. This wasn't painful, this made his heart swell with love. It beat ever faster for the younger boy, ever so slowly stitching back together the pieces that were once unable to be fixed.

Gold had that little piece of red string knotted tightly around his little finger~

XxX

"Wait...you what...?!" A high pitched voice squealed, as the goggle headed boy grimaced. He should have known better than to confide in his oldest friend, Crystal. She had the tendency to talk non-stop, and gossip was something of a thing for her.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" She twirled her straw between her fingers as icy blue eyes shined with delight. It had been a while since the two of them had gone out for a coffee at Cherrygrove's newest coffee house. It was near enough to New Bark Town if Red decided that he couldn't handle Gold's mother for a minute longer.

"I just didn't imagine you telling me these sordid details~"

"What details?! I haven't described anything!" Gold protested, as the blue haired girl laughed.

"So...was it JUST a kiss, or did something more happen?" She pursued, wiggling her eyebrows. The goggle head sighed, placing a hand to his head.

"You and your perverted fantasies..."

"That is not true! I just need to know these things, you are my best friend after all...and I think Silver deserves to be enlightened if you're planning on getting with someone else." Amber eyes blinked in response. Why was Silver being brought into this? The red head loathed his presence with a passion, and made it perfectly clear on many occasions.

"I don't get it."

"You know how I thought the two of you would get together! You were so perfect! But now you're telling me you're into the Kanto Champion instead?! It's a lot for my fangirling mind to deal with..." She almost swooned, sipping her orange juice through the straw. Gold sighed, almost regretting his decision to meet up with her in the first place.

"I never said I was into him!"

"Yet you kissed him...do you make a habit of kissing people you don't like?" Crystal pursued, her eyes delving into the very core of the boy sitting opposite her. He sighed, combing his fingers through his raven hair.

"That's the thing, it's hard to make sense of. Like...I enjoy being with him, and spending time with him, but I'm not sure about the rest..."

"How did you feel when you kissed?" Gold thought back to that moment, and remembered at how it was he who made the first move, and that he didn't feel as disgusted as he had thought. It seemed a normal thing, something that he could possibly get used to.

"I guess...I liked it..." She smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how cute this all is!"

"It's just you and your damn fantasies..." She playfully slapped his arm, and he couldn't help but smile in response. Crystal was a bit of an air head, but deep down she was a trustworthy friend, someone who had been there through thick and thin. He knew asking her for advice, no matter about her perverted mind, she would be honest about it all.

"Well...have you spoke to him about it?"

"No...not as such. We just glossed over it, and I rang you to meet you here." She looked thoughtful for a moment, chewing on the tip of her straw, eyes lost in concentration.

"Well...from what I can gather it seems Red is interested in you, and you obviously have some form of attraction for him so why not speak about it? Just sit down and discuss both of your feelings." If only it was that simple. Red's reasoning was very child-like, Gold had figured that out pretty early, but would speaking about what happened really help anything?

"You think we should talk about it?"

"I do. It's the only way you'll know for sure if he likes you." Gold's amber eyes met the floor in thought. He was unsure to why he felt hesitant to speak up about his potential feelings, he was very aware of the hurt and torment that the Kanto Champion had been through. Suffering at the hands of another, someone who he had no chance of competing against.

"I'm just...worried." Blue eyes blinked.

"Why? Gold you are great! You're funny, charming, caring, and absolutely gorgeous! What's not to like?!" He felt heat rise to his cheeks at the compliment. It was odd to hear his childhood friend say those things so casually.

"He's been hurt, Crys...like more than we could ever imagine. I guess I'm scared to bring up past memories...or make things worse."

"I'm sure he knows you are nothing like that jerk that hurt him, and if he doesn't then you need to make sure that he knows! Ensure that you won't hurt him! Make the promises he wants to hear, if you're sure you can keep them." She smiled, and it was in that moment that Gold realised. She was right. If he did like Red, as much as he thought then he needed to be upfront about it. He needed to admit these feelings not only to himself but to the raven-haired boy in question.

Could he compete with the one who broke his heart? That he was unsure of, but he would damn well try~

XxX

Red's whole countenance beamed of pure joy when Gold returned back home. He had been helping Gold's mother tend to the flowers in the garden to pass the time, but upon seeing those amber eyes, and that bright smile immediately his heart leapt into action. Without thinking he rushed to him, arms wrapping around his smaller frame, causing Gold to gasp at the sudden contact.

"You're back!" Red cried happily, literally picking the other boy up off the floor. Gold flushed slightly.

"I only went to see Crystal...I said I'd be back in a few hours."

"I know...I just missed you..." The Kanto Champion whined softly, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the other boy. The scent of tea tree and mint; the shower gel that had been a Christmas present from his mother.

"Is it okay if we talk in my room?" Gold asked, watching as Red pulled away suddenly. Crimson eyes flashed with pain for a moment, before the goggle head realised his mistake. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Uh...yeah, sure." The younger boy readjusted his jacket on his shoulders as Red moved away obediently. He had to remember that how he worded things played a major role in how the other boy reacted, so he had to ensure that there was no other way of interpreting things. Gold smiled brightly, and led the way back into the house, Red following closely behind.

Once Gold had closed his bedroom door, he attempted to get his breathing to a steady rhythm. Nerves swarmed throughout his entire body, causing his fingers to tremble. Weakly he rested his forehead against the door frame, eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Red's voice was near, and soon enough a pair of strong arms coiled around the younger boy's waist innocently, resting his head on his shoulder, large crimson eyes concerned.

"Just feeling a bit nervous to be honest..." Gold admitted shakily.

"Is it about what happened before?" He nodded weakly.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you think. No...I just...I know how badly you have been hurt in the past." Gold inhaled deeply, feeling his heart rattle angrily against his ribcage. He just needed to get the courage to speak about everything, even when he had thought it was impossible. Red's child-like reasoning didn't make him stupid after all.

"Gold...I know you're not a bad person." Red spoke up, gently nuzzling against his shoulder blade. "You don't have to feel like this..."

"Did I act wrongly earlier, Red? Was it out of order to kiss you like that?" Then he turned to face the Kanto Champion, amber irises melting into dazzling crimson. A small smile teased the older boys lips, as he shook his head.

"I'm glad that you did. Its...been a long time since I've felt like that..."

"I just don't understand what's got into me...I'm never usually like this." Gold groaned, placing a hand to his head, fingers gripping locks of his hair. He was turning into a sappy mess, and for what? He was developing feelings for not just anyone, but the Kanto Champion himself. He was more or less a celebrity. Gently Red's fingers gripped Gold's wrist, pulling his hand away.

"Please don't beat yourself up about it..."

"I felt like I took advantage of you because you were feeling weak...gosh I'm so stupid." Red shook his head, gently moving his hand along the other boy's arm, until he found his hand, entwining their fingers.

"I like you Gold. I like you a lot. You didn't take advantage of me." Heat rose to the younger boys cheeks, as he closed his eyes. This whole experience was new to him, he never imagined that he would get feelings for another boy, let alone someone like Red. It was hard to get used to.

"I hate seeing you upset when you speak about him..." Gold admitted, causing the older boy to pull him against his chest in a strong hug. Arms cradled him, fingers combing through locks of soft raven hair.

"I'm not upset any more." Weakly Gold closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Ever since he met the Kanto Champion up on Mount Silver; isolated and alone all because of someone else, his heart went out to him, and now it was betraying him completely. Why did he allow his feelings to get so out of control, and how had it happened so fast?

"You make me happy, Gold." A tender kiss brushed against the younger boy's forehead. "I love being here with you, sharing these moments with you. This is completely different to how it used to be when I was a child, so please...don't beat yourself up about it."

"We have only known each other a few weeks...and already it's so intense." Gold murmured weakly, fingers gently gripping the back of the older boy's shirt.

"Time is irrelevant." Red mused. "You can know someone your whole life and they can still betray you, and kill you inside. It doesn't matter how long we have known each other." He made a valid point. Gold had known Crystal for years and years, and never once felt the inclination to start dating her, or had any feelings for her in a romantic sense.

"I guess...you're right." Red smiled, and pulled away from the hug. The tremors in Gold's body had subsided, and now he was once again at ease.

"Besides...I really liked that kiss..." The Champion flushed slightly, glancing away. The only other person who he had kissed had been Green, and that was back when they were children so it wasn't exactly the same. Before it was sloppy and inexperienced, now it felt a lot more controlled, with more feeling.

"Are you hinting?" Gold smirked, and Red's eyes widened in realisation. Was that how it came across? He would be a liar if he said he hadn't been hinting about kissing the amber-eyed boy again.

"Maybe..." It was now that the Kanto Champion had realised just how near the other boy's face was to his own. His heart started to hammer aggressively in his ribcage, as their eyes met, and the distance between their lips seemed to get shorter by the second.

This was so much different to how it was with Green. When they had shared a kiss Green had made it blatantly obvious that they had to keep it secret, that no-one could know about what they did; yet with Gold everything seemed so free, and out in the open.

"Then what's stopping you?" Gold purred softly, moving closer to the older boy, who didn't move an inch. Their noses brushed softly, and he could feel his heart pound in his chest. This was natural, nothing was forced, no harsh words erupted into the air. It was so much different to his last encounter.

Gently their lips found each other, ever so slightly brushing against the other's, breaths hitching in anticipation. Red closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling completely, and gasped softly when he felt the younger boy's arms circle his waist. The Kanto Champion returned the gesture, pulling the amber-eyed boy flush up against him.

It was beautiful, and both boys completely melted. This experience was so new to Gold, and yet deep within it felt so perfect. Nothing was rushed, hormones stayed in check, and they simply enjoyed the moment. However it was tragically cut short.

"Gold!" Quickly they parted, and the amber-eyed boy tensed at the sound of his mother calling him from the hallway. Using the back of his hand he wiped his mouth, before clearing his throat.

"Y-yeah?"

"You need to see the news! It's important!" Both boys glanced at each other briefly, before deciding that it was probably beneficial to investigate just what was on the television.

When they walked into the living room, the figure of Gold's mother was entirely focused on the news broadcast. Without even thinking about the consequences Red gently entwined his fingers with the other boy's, meeting his gaze.

On the television set there was a news reporter, standing outside what looked to be a Gym building. When crimson eyes focused properly he realised that the whole scene seemed familiar somehow, those trees seemed to jog a memory from somewhere that was meant to be hidden forever. A pain in the seams of his heart slowly unravelling.

"- we are unsure to who will be running the Gym in his absence, and we are also unsure of how serious the condition is..." Gold blinked, and spoke up.

"Mom, who are they talking about?"

"It's the Viridian Gym Leader in Kanto, apparently he collapsed at the Gym today." Red's countenance fell, eyes flashed with pain. The Viridian Gym leader was none other than Green, the one who had tried his utmost to ruin his life.

"Collapsed?!" Gold cried, and his mother nodded, never diverting her eyes from the television.

"There's speculation that it's due to a brain tumour..." At that moment Red felt as if his heart was literally sinking deeper into a sea of despair. Green might have cancer? Was that why his persona seemed to change? A small frown etched onto his face, as subconsciously he gripped Gold's hand tighter.

"Arceus! That serious?!" The amber-eyed boy cried in shock, knowing that the news would have a detrimental affect on the Kanto Champion, even if his countenance seemed nonchalant right now.

"They are going to keep everyone updated apparently. He's been taken to Saffron City Hospital." Gold's mother spoke up, her eyes drinking in the news. It was such a shock. Green was in hospital. It had been years since Red had seen him since that traumatic incident back in the Pokemon Centre.

Was it wise to go and visit him, even though he caused so much pain and upset? Would Green even remember who he was, or even want to see him for that matter? Gold glanced at Red, noticing how the other boy was starting to tremble with anxiety.

"Red?"

"..." No words escaped his lips, he just stared at the television screen, at the image of his old best friend being wheeled out of the Gym on a stretcher, pushed into an ambulance. He looked so fragile, so weak; unlike the Green he knew. Then with a firm resolve, crimson eyes melted into amber, and he spoke the words that he never thought he would say;

"I want to see him..."


End file.
